The Protector
by Woodland's Cloud
Summary: Twilight 1800WHERERYOU crossover. Years after Jess and Rob are married, they have a teen son, who meets another soon to be phsycic. Bella gets kidnapped, and Jess and her son's friend are the only ones who can help. Please READ AND REVIEW! T for safety!
1. Chapter 1

** I do NOT own anything but the plot and any unknown characters!!**

* * *

My father drove me silently to the local airport, with the heater blasting. It was a chilly thirty degrees in Washington, the clouds low, and the rain pouring. This was the weather that I loved; rain, rain, and more _rain_. Unfortunately, this was the weather that I was leaving behind, for sunny, cloudless days in Indiana.

We lived in the Olympic Peninsula of northwest Washington, in a small town called Forks. I had lived there with my father since I was two years old. Now I was being sent away to live with my mom, in Indiana, so in other words, I was going to be sent into a living nightmare. My dad tried talking some sense into my mother, trying to convince her that I was just fine here in Forks; my mom on the other hand, was able to convince him that a fourteen year old girl needed a mother. So that's why I ended up on a plane to Indiana, watching my beloved storm clouds disappear.

I spent most of my flight listening to a CD that my dad had given me for Christmas last year. There weren't many people on the plane, so I had my row to myself. The flight didn't take long, and soon I was stepping into my mother's arms. She was surprisingly happy to see me, even though I had been coming to visit her every summer since I was five. The fact that I was staying with her for a while seemed to please her.

The drive to her house seemed to take longer than the flight itself, probably because my mother wouldn't stop babbling on about how excited she was that I was going to be living with her. I tried to act excited too, answering her questions, and telling her about how my father was doing.

"Samantha," she kept saying, "I'm so glad that you are actually here! I thought that I would have to beg your father to let you come!"

My mom was truly ecstatic about my arrival, but she kept calling me _Samantha_. "Call me Sam, mom." I had to keep reminding her. "I'm glad that I got to come too." I lied, but she didn't seem to notice.

No one called me Samantha anymore; they called me Sam, or Sammy. My dad didn't even call me Samantha; he learned quickly that I was _not_ a girlie girl, after I started solving problems with my fists in second grade. My mother had heard about my anger issues, but she didn't seem to realize that I was a tomboy. In Forks, I only had a few friends, the Cullens, because they were the only people in my class that weren't afraid of me. They learned that the only time that I solved problems by breaking some one's nose, was if they called me short, insulted my family, or threatened me.

When we finally did get to my mom's house, she helped me to get my stuff into my room, and then left me alone to unpack. I was grateful that she chose not to hover, I would much rather be left to myself, so that I could adjust in peace.

My room was nice; it was painted light brown, just like my room at home. There was a full sized bed in one corner, a desk below the one window, and a dresser with a mirror on the wall across from the closet. I didn't have much to unpack, so I was finished pretty quickly. The house was two stories, and my room and bathroom were the only rooms upstairs.

I went to find my mom in the kitchen, talking on the phone. Soon I was able to figure out that she was talking to the local high school, Ernie Pyle High, to see if there was still a space open for me. There was, of course, so I would be starting school there with the rest of the freshmen in September.

"There you are." My mom said as she hung up the phone, "I was starting to wonder if you were ever going to come down and eat." Thankfully, my mom is a much better cook than my dad, so I sat at the small kitchen table, and ate the spaghetti that my mom made.

"Thanks mom." I said as she cleared the table. "Hey, is there a book store around here anywhere? I was thinking that I might get a few books to read before school starts next month." Reading was one of the things that I loved, besides singing, I had always _loved_ to sing.

My mom looked at me for a minute, confused. "Sure Sam, there's a book store on the other side of town. I didn't know that you liked to read."

"Great, can we go down there tomorrow?" I asked, not wanting to sound too persistent. She nodded, and I went up to my new room. I noticed for the first time that there was a new laptop on the desk, so naturally, I went and opened it. There was a note on the keyboard that read:

Samantha,

This is for you, so that you can keep in touch

with your father, and so that you can do your

school work.

Love,

Mom

I put the note on the desk, and turned on the computer. The email was already set up, so all I had to do was type a message to my dad, and then send it. The laptop was much faster than the one that I had at my house in Forks, so it only took a few seconds to send. It was getting late, so I showered, and then hit the sack.

Hours slipped by, and soon it was morning. Sun was streaming through my window, lighting the room. I got up, and dressed myself in jeans, and a tank top. Mom was making eggs and bacon when I got down stairs.

"Good morning Sammy! How do eggs and bacon sound this morning?" She chirped, keeping her eyes on the eggs in front of her.

I smiled, and sat down at the kitchen table. "Sounds great mom." I replied. She is a way better cook than my dad. My breakfast in Forks usually consisted of a bowl of cheerios, and a glass of orange juice. To me, eggs and bacon sounded like a feast.

I took in my surroundings. The house looked as it always had, the kitchen had a dark grey counter top, and white cabinets, there was a small living room that had a couch, and a television, and then down the hall was my mother's bedroom, it was very pink, with lots of delicate laces all over the place. Breakfast was soon ready, and on the table. I helped myself to a large helping of eggs, and poured myself a tall glass of orange juice. My mother did the same, and both of us ate silently. Finally we had both finished, and I was clearing the table.

"Thanks mom, that was really good." I complimented eagerly, and started rinsing off the plates, and stacking them into the dishwasher. "Um… do you mind taking me over to the book store that you told me about last night? I really do want to get something to read."

My mom thought for a second before answering, "Sure, we can go as soon as we finish the dishes here." She smiled, starting to help with the few plates I had left. Since there were only two of us, we had barely any dishes at all.

"Alright, cool. It'll give me a chance to see the town too." I grinned, putting the last plate into the small dish washer. "Just let me go and brush my hair, and teeth."

She nodded, and went to do the same. I could tell that living with her was going to be a breeze. She didn't talk too much, and she could cook a decent meal. Yes, this is going to be easier than I thought it would be. I ran up the stairs, ripped a brush through my long hair, and brushed my teeth quickly. Mom was already down stairs waiting for me, grabbing the keys to her car. We walked out to the driveway, and climbed into her silver Audi coupe. I turned the air on, and sat patiently on our way to the store.

My mom pointed out the high school, and a few other places, like the restaurants that she liked, or the occasional friend's house. It seemed to take forever to get to the other side of town, but we finally made it to a small book store, that had a few too many posters in the windows. We went inside, and then split up; my mom said that she wanted to find a magazine that she had been wanting for a while.

I went to the _Young Adults_ section, and started browsing around for something interesting. When I was about to grab a copy of a book called Betrayed, another hand reached out and grabbed it. I looked up to see a boy that couldn't have been too much older than me.

He smiled, and stuck out a hand. "Michael." He said as I shook his hand.

"Hi, I'm Sam." I replied, grinning back sheepishly. His grip on my hand was strong, but gentle. I released it, and took the other copy of the book.

"Are you new around here?" he asked, suddenly confused, "I don't think we've met."

I nodded while flipping through the pages of the novel. "Yeah, I just moved into my mom's place."

"Oh, that's nice. Are you starting at Ernie Pyle this year then?" he interrogated, trying to figure out more about me. I stopped flipping through the pages of Betrayed, and looked up.

"Right again." I said. "I'm starting my freshman year this September." His eyes brightened, and he smiled again.

"Cool," he said, "so am I. I wonder if we will have any classes together." His smile didn't fade, and he continued to question me. "So, where did you move from?"

I was waiting for some one to ask me that. "The Olympic Peninsula, in Washington. I lived there with my dad." I said, careful not to meet his gaze.

Thankfully, he seemed to know where the Olympic Peninsula was, so I didn't have to explain. "Wow. That must be a big change to get used to. It rains up there a lot, and there's not usually a whole lot of sun, huh?" he hit the description of Forks flawlessly.

I looked up into his eyes, amazed. "It's like you lived there. The sun almost never came out. I loved it." He chuckled quietly, returning my gaze.

"Well, I vacationed in Forks a lot when I was young. My parents liked the weather up there." He said, never taking his eyes off of mine. I must have looked shocked, because he chuckled again.

"Wait, you used to vacation in Forks? That's where I lived. My dad has lived there since he was in high school." I breathed, truly astonished. Michael looked amazed as well, and he led me over to a corner that had a bunch of chairs so that people could sit and read. I sat down slowly, thinking about what was going on.

Michael sat down too, and said, "No kidding. My mom loved it there. She used to say that the storms reminded her of how she met my dad. They actually met at Ernie Pyle, but it was on a stormy day, that looked like tornado weather." He stopped talking, probably so that he wouldn't bore me,

I wasn't bored though. Now that I thought about it, I had a pretty good idea about who his parents were. His description of how they met started to sink in, and I realized that they sounded a lot like my dad's old friends that used to visit him during the summer. "Michael, who are your parents?" I couldn't help but ask.

He looked at me for a minute, and then answered, "Jess and Rob Wilkins. Why?" I sat completely frozen, not believing what I had just heard.

"Was your mom's maiden name Mastriani?" I blurted out before I could stop myself.

"Yeah, but how did you know that? I thought you said that you just moved here." He said, sounding scared.

"Michael, I know you. Your family used to come and visit my dad. We used to have to sit and play while our parents talked about how things were going and things like that." I said, still bewildered.

Apparently, after my short explanation about how I knew him, he remembered. He put his head in his hands, and looked just as surprised as I had when I figured out the strange situation that was going on. "Wow. You're Samantha Brystail?" He asked, still amazed. "This is really crazy. You've changed a lot since the last time I saw you."

I rolled my eyes, "Of course I've changed, so have you. I wouldn't have even known who you where until you said that your parents met at Ernie Pyle. As soon as I had that figured out, I was pretty sure I knew exactly who you were." He seemed to understand what I was saying, and nodded.

Just then, to my horror, my mom walked up. "Sam? Did you find what you were…" she started to ask, until she saw Michael sitting beside me. "Who's this?" She demanded.

Michael stood, and offered his hand towards my mom. "Hi Mrs. Brystail, I'm Michael Wilkins." He said, shaking my mother's hand. Her eyes widened suddenly, and she grew stiff.

"Sam, let's go. Did you find a book?" she said, through her

teeth. When she saw the book in my hand she said, "Good, come on, it's getting late." I watched her stalk away, and then found a pen.

"Give me your hand." I told Michael. He looked at me like I was insane, but he obliged to my command. I took it, and wrote my cell phone number carefully on his palm. "Call me later." I called over my shoulder as I was rushing to catch up to my mom.

I caught up to her in the check out line. "What was your problem back there?" I demanded. "You acted like the guy was a serial killer or something." She glared at me for a few seconds, pondering over whether she was going to answer or not.

Finally, she decided that what she was holding against Michael was important for me to know. "Samantha, that boy is what most people call a Grit. You'll find that in school, people will be separated into groups, the Grits, and the Townies. You are a Townie, because you live in the city. He is a Grit, because he lives in the country." She was trying to explain this thoroughly, but I still didn't understand completely. "Michael's mother was a Townie, but then she went off and married that Grit. You are _not_ allowed to speak to him, do you understand?"

I stood for a minute, dazed. I nodded slowly, meaninglessly, but she seemed to be satisfied for the time being. Michael's parents were my father's very good friends. How did my mom expect me to stay away from a family that I grew up with? It wasn't going to be easy, and the fact that Michael was in my grade, and probably in some of my classes too, didn't help the situation.

Weeks went by, and still I hadn't heard from Michael. School started tomorrow, and so far, I was going insane. My mom had bought this short little skirt for me to wear, but, let's face it… I… do…not…wear…skirts. Instead I threw on an old pair of jeans, and a t-shirt. Of course, my mom complained, said that I couldn't go to school looking like I did, but I ignored her, and, eventually, she seemed to understand that, skirts and me? Yeah, we don't mix.

She drove me to school, and then went to work. When I got to Ernie Pyle, it was already flooded with students. I looked at my schedule one last time, to make sure that I knew where I was going, and then headed towards my first period class. That was when I ran strait into none other than, Michael Wilkins. Really, I just wasn't paying attention, and then _wham!_ I just walked right into him. I stumbled back a few feet, and regained my balance.

As I looked up, Michael had already steadied himself, and was laughing quietly to himself. "Hey, fancy meeting you here." He joked, trying to pull me out of the state of shock that I was currently in.

I looked down at my shoes, and just said plainly, "Yeah, sure." This obviously wasn't what he wanted to hear, but he wasn't about to say that out loud.

"Well…" he started, "What's you're first class?" This was a question that I was well prepared for.

"I have History, in room B-10. You?" I said, hoping in a strange way that that was his first class too. My hopes were apparently right, because when I said this, his eyes brightened just a little bit.

Michael laughed under his breath again, and said, "Well, lady luck has definitely come to see me. I have History too." Why he had to bring "lady luck" into this, I'll never know. He could have just as easily said, "Well, that is my first class too." Or something like that.

I grinned sheepishly, and started walking to the History room again. Michael stayed beside me the whole way, much to my dismay. Every one stared at me like I was insane. Just because I was walking with what they would call a _Grit_. I just call him, _a boy_. Who cares what side of town you live on anyway? It just seems like a bunch of racist crap if you ask me. But, of course, no one asked me, so, therefore, no one cared.

We got to B-10 five minutes before the bell rang, and took two seats in the back of the room. Ms Ringellet, the teacher, said that we could sit where ever, as long as we didn't talk. I would have been perfectly happy if Michael sat on the opposite side of the room; he was sort of acting like a stalker. I mean, seriously. He wouldn't leave me alone.

The rest of our class trickled in slowly, sitting in random seats around the classroom. I noticed very quickly that Michael was the hottest guy in the class. Compared to him, every other guy could have been mud. My first thought was, _Come on Sam, you can't fall for him!_ But then, after a few minutes of careful thought, they changed to, _Well the guy obviously likes you. Give him a chance Sam, he _is_ the hottest boy in the room after all. _I didn't like the thought, but, it made sense. I mean, why else would the guy be following me around.

And following me was exactly what he did. We had every class together, including choir, which was very startling. If I haven't already said this, I _love_ to sing. And, judging by all of the comments that I got in choir that day, I was apparently pretty good at it too. Michael was also an exceedingly good singer. Out of all of the other boys in that class, his voice was certainly the best.

After choir let out, the teacher called both of us to the front of the room. Everyone else had already left for lunch, so it was extremely awkward to be standing in front of the teacher, Mr. Algreen. Soon, the awkward feeling got even worse.

Mr. Algreen had apparently been listening to see who his strong voices were. "Samantha, Michael, you both have superb voices. I would like you to do a duet at our concert this year, if you don't mind." He said, uncomfortably.

Let me tell you, this was _not_ what I wanted to hear. I was being followed by this really hot guy, and now, the choir director wanted us to sing a _duet? Together?_ This was insane. Or at least, that was what _I_ thought. Michael on the other hand, had a completely different view of things.

"Sure Mr. Algreen. I would love to." He said, looking at me the whole time. "What about you Sam, will you do it?"

What was I supposed to say? _No way! There is no way that I am singing with you!_ ? Even though that was what I was thinking, I couldn't say it to his face. Instead I just said, "Sure, I'll do it."

Mr. Algreen seemed very pleased, and started to rummage through some old music that he had stored in plastic boxes. Eventually, he pulled a piece out, and handed a copy of it to each of us. "Here, this will suit you both very well. Let's try it." He said, striding over to the baby grand that was in the small room. He started playing a beautiful song, and then Michael joined in. Soon, I joined them, singing with Michael perfectly.

When the song was over, I realized that I had been crying. I mean, sure, the song was pretty, but _crying_? Michael dried my tears, to my horror, with his hand, and then handed the music back to Mr. Algreen. "Thank you. It was very good. We can practice again tomorrow, if Sam is up to it." Michael whispered, trying to calm me.

Mr. Algreen nodded, and so did I. I couldn't believe that I had actually been crying. Michael led me to one of the choir chairs, and sat down beside me.

I still couldn't talk, so Michael spoke for me. "What's wrong?" he asked, lifting my chin with the tips of his fingers. When I shook my head, he scowled at me. "What? Do you not want to do this anymore?"

I was afraid that if I nodded, he would think that I was agreeing with him, and if I shook my head he would think that I was saying that I didn't want to do the duet, so I was forced to talk.

"Yes, I do want to do this. It's just that… well, I never really thought of you as a singer. Or me for that matter, but that song it's just so…" he cut me of then, finishing my sentence.

"Perfect?" was his way of describing it. I nodded, agreeing. That song was perfect. And even worse, our voices sounded even better _together_, than they did apart. That was not going to help the whole, _I can't fall in love with a stalker_ issue. No, it was going to make it much, much worse.

* * *

**Review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

** I own nothing but the plot and unknown characters!!

* * *

**

Michael and I sat in the cafeteria together for lunch, with a bunch of his friends. They were all hesitant to say anything with me around, probably because I was the only girl at the table. Actually, the only comment that I could hear clearly was, "Hey Michael, since when did you get a girlfriend?"

Michael shrugged, and continued to eat. I, on the other hand, stared in pure terror. _Girlfriend?_ I had to make one thing clear; I was NOT Michael's girlfriend. Or, was I?

I was not at all flattered, when another one of his buddies said, "Hey Mike, where did you pick her up, in the song warden?" Not only did I find this rude, but I also found that I _really_ wanted to break that guy's nose, _bad_.

Unfortunately, I didn't get the chance, because right after this comment was made, Michael said, "No, I picked her up in _choir_. And she happens to be the best singer I have ever met." Now, not only was I embarrassed, but I also wanted to punch Michael in the face.

"Really? Well then, why don't she sing for us then? If she's such a great singer, she needs to prove it." Said another one of his little friends. Michael was ready for this comment as well, he stood, and pulled me up next to him.

"Fine. She will. But not alone, we can do the duet that we learned today in class." This sent me into an outrage, did no one even think to ask _me_ what I thought about this plan? No, they just figured that I would go along with what ever they wanted me to do.

I pulled Michael a few feet away from where we were standing, so that his friends couldn't hear me. "Michael!" I whispered, "Are you insane? There are like, two hundred kids in here!"

He thought about this for a minute, and then said, "You're right. We should go and find Mr. Algreen, and get him to play it for us in the music room, with just us, and them. Surely he wouldn't mind giving us a little more practice time in one day." And then he called for his friends to follow us, and dragged me roughly to the almost empty music room.

Mr. Algreen was already there, he hadn't left since class had ended. He was very startled when a bunch of kids came bursting into his room, but when he heard about Michael's little plan, he was happy to oblige. We were handed music, and then we sang through our song in complete silence.

I didn't cry this time, thank God. Michael's friends were in shock when we finished. There was a moment of dead silence before Michael said, "Well, what did I tell you?"

That was when all of his buddies started talking at once. All I was able to hear was the occasional 'awesome' or 'wow', but other than that it was just a great big rumble of voices. I was glad that I had finally earned some respect from Michael's friends, and respect was what I got. Never again did I hear the word 'girlfriend', and I found that I also didn't want to cause any bodily damage to them. I learned most of their names, and got along with most of them.

Soon after we all left the music room, the real trouble began. A senior girl approached us, and forced us to stop where we where. I recognized her as Grace Celestial, who was also in the choir.

"I need to speak to you two alone." Was all she said until all of Michael's friends had disappeared. Then she said, "You will regret ever agreeing to that solo in choir. Mr. Algreen only gives out one solo per concert, and for the past three years, that soloist has been me. I don't know who you think you are but…"

She didn't get to finish, because just as she was going to tell us who she thought we were, I punched her strait in the face. And let me tell you, she was a baby about it. She started crying, and saying things like 'you broke my nose! I can't believe you broke my nose!' but of course, I hadn't broken her nose. I wasn't that mean. But, broken or not, I was sent to the counseling offices. I found out that my counselor's name was Mr. Heartfell, a man that was probably in his thirties. I went and sat in the hard chair in front of his desk, and he started lecturing me just like my councilor in Washington had. I listened patiently, and then left. Luckily, lunch wasn't over yet, so Michael was standing just down the hall way. When I came out of the office, he walked over to where I was standing.

"Hey, I didn't know that you had taken up self-defense." He joked, laughing at himself. "You know, my mom used to do the same thing, only, when she hit somebody, their nose was broken before they could even see what was coming." Even though this was meant to make me feel better, it didn't.

I didn't say anything, so we walked to our next class in silence. Michael sat next to me, as usual, and we sat through Science ignoring every word that the teacher said. We had a piece of blank paper that we were writing on, and eventually, the question that I really didn't want to hear, or see in this case, came up.

Will you go out with me?

Were the words that he wrote on the paper. I was stunned. Without thinking, I quickly wrote,

Yes

I realized my mistake a second too late, Michael had already started writing in response. Thankfully, the bell rang before he could pass it back to me, and he was able to say whatever he was writing out loud.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked, eager for my response. "We could go see a movie, or you could just come over to my house. I'm sure my parents would love to see you again."

I agreed to go to his house, tomorrow after school. My mom wouldn't be happy about this, but hey, she couldn't stop me from going to see old friends. The rest of the day passed quickly, and soon, I was climbing into my mom's car, figuring out how to break the news to her.

"Um… mom?" I asked, nervous about her reaction. I decided that she really didn't need to know who I was going to be with tomorrow, so I said, "Can I go home with a friend tomorrow?"

She smiled and said happily, "Sure, just be home before eight." And, so now that that was clear, I officially had a date with Michael Wilkins.

When I arrived at school the next day, Michael was waiting for me. As soon as he was sure that my mother was out of sight, he came over and took my hand. At first, I thought that it was awkward, walking around hand in hand with him, but after a while, I liked the way that I felt. I felt like I belonged to someone. We went through the same routine as yesterday, walking to classes together, sitting next to each other. The only difference was, in choir, Mr. Algreen made us perform our duet in front of the whole class. I was totally embarrassed, until we were finished, and everyone (except for Grace) stood up, and clapped.

Finally, school let out for the day. Michael and I went out to the parking lot, talking about how weird it was to have to sing in front of the whole choir, and climbed into the back of his dad's black truck. Rob looked exactly as he did when I last saw him, and let me tell you, he looked good. His son, of course, looked better, but for an old guy, Mr. Wilkins looked really good.

"Sam!" he said as I sat down next to his very excited son, "It's great to see you again!"

"It's good to see you too, Mr. Wilkins." I said, trying to be polite. Michael sat very close beside me, putting his arm around my waist. Rob didn't look too concerned about this though, so I didn't object. I was starting to warm up to the idea of Michael being my _boyfriend_. Apparently, so was he, because, with the hand that wasn't wrapped around my waist, he was grasping my hand.

"Please, Sam, call me Rob. And when we get back to the house, feel free to call my wife Jess." Michael's dad said, laughing at how polite I was being. I couldn't blame him, when I was only five, I called him Rob, and Mrs. Wilkins Jess. There was no reason to start calling them Mrs. and Mr. now.

"So, what are you two planning on doing?" he asked Michael, considering that I hadn't even seen his house before, and had no idea what we could possibly do there.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe I could show Sam around, and take her down to see my bike." Michael said. I should have known that he'd had this all planned out. But come on, his _bike?_ I've seen plenty of bicycles in my life time, surely this one would be no better; but apparently, I was wrong, because the bike that he was talking about, wasn't the kind of bike that I was picturing. No, the bike that he had was a motor bike. An Indian to be exact. Not that I could ever tell the difference.

"That would be good." Rob said, "Just don't do anything stupid okay? Sam's mom wouldn't be happy if we brought her home with any kind of an injury."

Michael laughed and said, "If I let you take her back at all." I laughed at this too, although, it did worry me a little. Maybe Michael liked me more than I thought. Which, wouldn't be a problem, because, I had fallen in love with the guy. Seriously. If he liked me, that was just fine with me. Because I liked him back. A lot.

Just as Michael and I finished laughing, we pulled up to his house. It was old, but certainly beautiful. And, to my surprise, out on the porch was a very familiar, Jess. As soon as the truck rolled to a halt, I jumped up and went to meet her. She was just as excited as I was, and couldn't help but start babbling on about how great it was to see me after all these years.

Eventually, she finished talking, and Michael showed me around his lovely home. We went into his room, on the top floor, first. He said that it had been his dad's room when he was a kid. It was a nice room, very subtle, with a bed, a dresser, and a closet. We didn't spend too much time in there, though, because it was a mess. He showed me his parent's room, the kitchen, and the living room, all of which looked pretty much the same.

The old barn came next. Michael said that his dad had remodeled it into a workshop, where he refurbished old motorcycles so that they could be sold. There were neat rows of bikes along each wall, and a table in the middle of the room where the individual bikes could be worked on. Michael explained that Rob had built all of them from old models. I have to admit, it was pretty impressive. Michael also told me that he had been building his own bike, the one that he wanted to show me.

When he led me over to where his bike was standing, I was momentarily in shock. I knew that Rob had been a mechanic, he had owned his own garage since he had graduated from high school, but I never knew that he had passed that trait on to his son. The beautiful Indian that stood before me was amazing. Really, how great could one guy be? Michael was quite a catch, I realized. I mean, he could sing, he was totally hot, and he was a really good mechanic.

"Wow, Michael. That is amazing. You did this all by yourself?" I couldn't help but suspect that Rob had done a little bit of work on this particular bike, because… it was perfect.

Michael grinned at me, and answered, "Sure did. You really like it?" He was so happy about me liking his bike that he could have jumped up and down.

"Yeah, it's… amazing." I was at a loss for words I was so impressed. There was only one thing that was nagging at me. "But… why are you building it if… well, you can't actually drive until you're sixteen?"

This time Michael couldn't help but laugh. "It probably won't be completely finished until then. So far, it's still missing a few parts."

"Oh…" I started, relieved that his answer hadn't been something like, 'who cares about how old you have to be?' Childish, I know, but still, the thought had occurred to me.

When he looked down at me, I couldn't help but look up into his eyes. Until just then, I hadn't realized how beautiful they were. They were similar to his father's, whose were such a pale blue that they were grey. Only, instead of pale blue, they were pale green.

Okay, I know what you're thinking, why would this be so important? Well, because as I was looking up into his eyes, he moved closer, until his face was just inches from mine. Unfortunately, I didn't get to find out what would have happened next, because Jess walked in just then, telling us it was time for dinner.

She insisted that I stay to eat with them, and promised that she would take me home herself when the table had been cleared. So I agreed to stay, the more time I spent with Michael the better. Dinner was exceptional, Jess was a wonderful cook. I found out later why, her father owned Mastriani's, my mother's favorite restaurant. This was cool, considering that we technically got free take out. Only, it wasn't take out, because Jess had made it in her own kitchen.

Jess kept her promise, and took me home as soon as the dinner dishes had been cleared. Michael came too of course, and sat with his arm around my waist, just as he had on the way to his house earlier that day. Only, now, instead of Rob, Jess was driving, and she was just a little bit more nosey than Rob.

"So Michael, are you and Sam an item now?" She asked peering at the placement of his hand. I was truly embarrassed, but Michael didn't seem to mind.

He just looked at his mother, tightened his grip on me, and said, "I guess you could say that."

I giggled quietly, so that only Michael could hear. He didn't stop there though; he decided to tell Jess how much like her I was. "So mom, guess what Sam did yesterday."

She thought for a minute, and then said, "I don't know, agree to go out with you?" I was embarrassed again, but I knew that that was not the answer that Michael had wanted.

"Well, yes. But that's not all. She's almost exactly like you. She broke a girl's nose yesterday." Michael said, exaggerating a little, since I didn't exactly _break_ Grace's nose.

Jess took this news much calmer than my mother would have. "Good for her. What was the reason though? Or did you just decide to hit her for the fun of it?" I was shocked. Aren't mothers supposed to yell at you for breaking a person's nose?

Michael didn't even give me the chance to speak. "It was Grace Celestial, and she threatened Sam. She said that she had always gotten the solo at the concerts for choir, and that we were going to regret ever agreeing to do the duet." This piece of information interested Jess quite a bit.

"You two are doing a duet at the choir concert? Wow, you really are an item. When don't you see each other any way? Michael said that all of your classes are together." She asked, surprised that her son hadn't mentioned the duet before now.

This time, I spoke before Michael could. "Yeah, Mr. Algreen decided that he wanted us to do a duet. It sounds really cool, so Grace was jealous." I avoided the whole, 'when don't you see each other' part, mainly because the only time that we didn't see each other was when I was at my house, since my mom didn't really approve of Michael.

Before Jess could say anything else, we arrived at my house, so I released myself from Michael's grasp, and showed myself to the door. My mom was watching TV, so I went upstairs to my bedroom, and did my homework. That didn't take very long though, so I showered, and then tried unsuccessfully not to think about Michael. Eventually, I must have fallen asleep though, because I woke up at the sound of my alarm clock the next morning.

I rolled out of bed and got dressed. I decided that I would just wear the usual again, jeans and a tank top. No reason to lead Michael on, right? If he liked me, then he could deal with whatever it is that I choose to wear. I poured myself a bowl of Cocoa Puffs, and ate silently. My mom joined me, and also ate a bowl of cereal. She was in an exceptionally good mood this morning, humming to herself, and adding an extra bounce to each of her steps.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked, laughing at her giddiness. She sat down beside me and began to eat. I could tell that she wasn't going to answer; she probably didn't even hear my question over her humming.

I decided to drop the subject, hoping that I might be able to figure out what was going on. Soon though, I found out that there was no way that I could ever decipher her mood. Still, I didn't' go and pester her. She probably just had a really important meeting at work or something. That's the way my mom is, she loves to work, almost more than I love to sing. Almost. When both of us had finished eating, we rushed out the door, and drove to the high school.

Just as yesterday, Michael met me at the school's gates as soon as my mother was out of sight. "So, how you doing?" he asked, with no real interest. In his question, I mean. Because he made it very clear that he had a very high interest in _me_.

"Not bad, you?" I responded with out even thinking. He just shrugged, and then we walked to our first period class. Ms Ringellet lectured us on the Revolutionary War, a subject that schools in Washington covered last year. I didn't pay much attention to her, instead, I watched Michael take notes. The class seemed to last forever, but finally, the hour ended.

When we walked out of the room, we were unfortunately greeted by a very unhappy Grace Celestial. Her nose? Yeah, it was fine. A little bruised maybe, but there was no real damage.

She stormed up to where we were standing, and said, "I will find a way to ruin your miserable little lives, starting with this." Before I could figure out what was happening, Grace swung her fist at me, hitting me square in the face. It didn't hurt, but the force of it sent me to the ground, where I hit my head, hard. I don't remember anything after that, but little did Grace know, she was right, she had just ruined my life.

When I regained consciousness, I was in a hospital bed. Michael said that I had suffered from a serious concussion. How _embarrassing_. He also said that I had been knocked unconscious for two _days_. This bothered me, a lot. But what bothered me even more, was that the whole time Michael was explaining all of this to me, my mother was sitting beside my bed, watching him intently. This was not good. Now, I would have to explain why Michael, who she had prohibited me to speak to, was standing here, talking over me as if I were his own child.

Michael was finally finished telling me what had happened when my mom said, "Mr. Wilkins, may I talk to my daughter alone for a minute please?" Michael nodded, confused, and left the room. "Samantha, why was _he_ here? I thought that I told you that you were not allowed to speak to him." It was like my worst nightmare had come true.

I stared at her for a minute, finally deciding that she would have to learn about me and Michael at some point, so she may as well hear it from me. "Um… mom, I know that you don't like Michael, but… I've kind of known him and his family since I was three, and well, Michael is sort of my boyfriend." I said, bracing myself for the tantrum that I was sure that my mother would fly into.

Only, she didn't. Fly into a tantrum, I mean. She just sat there for a minute, and then nodded. I could tell that she was disgusted, but I didn't care. If she had a problem with Michael Wilkins, she was going to have to deal with it, because let's face it, I was in love with him. And I'm pretty sure that he could say the same thing about me. At least, if the way that he kept staring at me was any indication.

After realizing that my mom wasn't in the mood to say any thing—She was clearly in shock—I just closed my eyes, and pretended to go back to sleep. Even though sleep was not what I had intended, sleep was what I drifted into. Apparently, a concussion was very tiring. Especially after you had been asleep because of it for two days straight. But it was while I was sleeping, that I realized that Grace's blow _had_ changed my life forever, because when I awoke from my deep sleep, I was able to tell you exactly who kidnappers were going to, well, kidnap, next. And I could give you the exact whereabouts of the kid, the napper, and give you the precise date and time that the kid would be napped.

Pretty creepy if you think about it. And actually, it was ironic too, considering that Jess, Michael's mom, could find missing people _after_ they'd gone missing. Why was it that the Wilkins always had to get involved with the psycho women? I mean, at this point, I thought that I was going insane, I mean, I didn't even know this, Sophia Riggers that was going to be kidnapped, so… well, I didn't know that my "power" was really a power until I heard on the news in the next few days that she had gone missing. Sophia I mean. And of course, when I told Jess that Sophia was missing, she was able to find her before anything bad happened, but this also meant that I was going to have to tell some one about this new found "talent" of mine.

And let me tell you right now, this person that I was going to tell wasn't the FBI, or my mother. This person, was Jess. Why, you ask? Well, since Jess has psychic abilities, why not? Wouldn't she be the most logical person to turn to? If she isn't, well, it's too late, because go to Jess was exactly what I did. And she wasn't too thrilled to hear that my life had taken this unexpected turn.

This is how it happened. I went straight to Jess the day after Sophia Riggers had been found. I told her that I needed to talk to her, that it was really important.

"What is it Sam?" she had asked.

I have to admit, I thought about backing out of the conversation right then, but I knew that if I didn't, something terrible could happen, so I said, "I knew that Sophia Riggers was going to be kidnapped three days before it happened."

Jess put down the plate she was holding, and stared blankly at me. "And how, may I ask, did you know this?" she asked, even though she probably already knew the answer.

"I'm not sure exactly," and then it all came tumbling out. "I think that it started with the concussion. When I went back to sleep after I talked to my mom, I dreamed that I was her kidnapper, and I could have told you where, and when she would be taken from her home. It was like I _was_ the guy who took her. I knew exactly what his plans where, and I knew… everything." I shortened my explanation for her sake, but she understood just the same.

"Sam." She whispered. "You need to tell your mom about this, and then I will help to get you in touch with an agency that finds missing children. When you receive information like this, you can tell the agency, and they will take care of it from there. Just don't get yourself into all the trouble that I got myself into, okay?" I could tell by the look in her eyes that she was glad that I had come to talk to her first.

She was worried about me; she didn't want me to have to go through what she did. If you don't know Jess's story, it goes something like this. She was struck by lightning in high school, and it gave her psychic powers. The FBI chased her around until she agreed to work with them in Afghanistan. When she was there, she lost her power, and came home. She left for New York, for school. Then Rob asked her to find his sister—Rob and Jess had been dating since high school, and when she left, he never forgot her—and so she tried, and found that her powers were back. Then she married Rob, and they had Michael. Blah… Blah… Blah. You get the point.

* * *

**Please Review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

** I own nothing but the plot, and anything else that you don't recognize!!**

* * *

I knew that I had to tell my mom about my new power, but… I didn't want to do it alone. I took the easy way out, and asked Jess to come with me, to help me break the news. She agreed to go, but only because she knew how hard it was to tell some one that you had acquired what the government would call ESP—extrasensory perception. So she came, and helped me to explain to my mother about my new talent.

"Are you ready?" Jess asked, climbing out of Rob's truck. We had just pulled up into the driveway of my house.

"No." was all that I said.

"Good, let's go." She said as she pulled me out of the passenger's seat. I knew that my mom was:

_a.) not going to appreciate having Michael's mother in her house_

_b.) certainly not going to want to accept that I was not normal and_

_c.) going to freak that I had told Jess about my secret talent before I told her_

And just as I had predicted, all of these things came true.

"Hello Mrs. Bristially" Jess greeted my mother as I led them both to the kitchen. "Um… Samantha and I have some very disturbing news to tell you"

My mom stared at Jess for a moment, and then tuned to me. "Oh, really? And what might this disturbing information be, Sam?" she hissed through her clenched teeth.

Thankfully, Jess came to my rescue when she saw that I really didn't want to have to be the one to tell her that I had an unnatural ability to predict when a person was going to go missing. "Well, Mrs. Bristially, your daughter is a very special person. It just pains me to say that she may not be special in the way that you may think."

"What do you mean she might not be special in the way that I think?" my mother began to yell at Jess. "Jessica Wilkins, if you think that my daughter is a freak like yourself, then you truly are insane. There is nothing wrong with my daughter, and I would greatly appreciate it if you got off of my property this instant!"

Now it was my turn to rescue Jess. "Wait, mom. Jess isn't lying." I whispered, afraid that my mother would allow her temper to lash out at me as well. Once I was sure that she had calmed down, I continued, "When Grace sent me into the concussion, it gave me a certain, well… talent, I guess you could call it." Instead of looking enraged, my mom now seemed to be utterly confused.

"You mean that you can find missing people too?" she asked, gracefully starting to cry.

I really did feel sorry for her, I mean, who would want their only daughter to be a freak of nature? I certainly wouldn't. "No mom." I told her, "I can't find missing people." When I said this, you could literally see the relief wash over her. It made it even harder to tell her the truth. "But I can tell you exactly who is going to go missing, when they're going to go missing, and where they are going to be when they do go missing."

The tension poured back over my mom's shoulders. "Oh." She sighed. Well, what else could she say? Not much.

Jess decided that she could help me out a little bit then, and said, "It's really no big deal Mrs. Bristially. I mean, I know that it's not what you wanted for Sam, but really, she can do good things with this power of hers. As long as the FBI doesn't get to her." At the words FBI, my mother's eyes widened in terror.

"FBI? What would the FBI want with her?" mom asked, horrified. "They wouldn't take her and lock her up, would they?"

Thankfully, Jess knew the answer. "No. They wouldn't lock her up, but they would want her to work with them. If they do come knocking on your door, tell them to get the hell off your property."

My mom didn't approve of Jess's language, but she didn't dare say anything about it. "Is that what they did to you Jessica? Did they make you work for them?"

Jess kept her answer simple, "Yes, they did."

I chose to put a little bit of my opinion into the conversation. "Mom, I think that I should stay with Jess and her family for a while. If Jess is okay with that." When Jess nodded, and my mother gave me an offended glare, I added, "Just until I learn how to deal with this. She wants me to give what ever information I get to a child protection agency that she knows of, so that they can take care of whoever is going to get snatched."

Finally, my mom understood that I really did need to go and live with the Wilkins for a while. They, at least, knew how to deal with people like the FBI, since Jess had been part of their staff. I told Jess that I would pack my things, and that I would have my mom drop me off later that night. Jess tried to get me to go with her right then, but I told her that I had to give my mom a chance to get used to the idea.

After all of my things were packed, my mom and I drove over to the Wilkins' house. Michael was overjoyed that I was going to be living with his family for a few weeks. My mom on the other hand, was about ready to drag me home when Jess said that I would have to share a room with Michael, considering that it was either that, or the couch. I convinced my mom to let me stay, though.

Jess invited my mom to stay for dinner, an invitation in which she gladly declined. As soon as there was any mention of food, my mother fled the building. I suppose that she figured if she stayed around long enough for the food to actually be prepared, that she would be forced to stay even longer than she had to.

"So, Sam is staying with us for a while huh?" Rob asked when we sat around the dining room table. "Well, welcome to t our family Sammy."

I felt my cheeks heat up, and then thanked them for allowing me to stay. Jess had explained why I was staying before my mom dropped me off an hour earlier. Michael thought that my power was awesome, and kept telling me and Jess that we could seriously be related. Jess told him to shut up; there was no relation between our families, unless of course Michael and I tied the knot. It shocked me when she actually suggested this, with Rob and Michael present.

"Really Michael," she had said, "Unless you and Sam get married, our families do not share bloodlines."

At this Michael laughed, and said "So why don't Sam and I get married, so that you can't say that anymore?" I have to admit, that when he said this, I couldn't breathe for a few seconds. There was nothing that I wanted more than to become a Wilkins, but… it was really quite embarrassing when Michael actually confirmed my hopes out loud.

When he suggested that we get married, I knew right then and there that he really _did_ like me. I also knew that someday, we would get married, because… well, I just knew. Rob and Jess seemed to agree with the whole idea. The only problem was that, Michael and I? Yeah, we were still freshmen in high school. It really _wasn't_ fair.

Anyway, we sat through dinner, uncomfortably talking about marriage. Well, at least _I_ was uncomfortable. Everyone else seemed to enjoy talking about how ironic it would be if Michael and I got married. Ironic because, well, Rob had married a psychic, and if Michael married me, he would also be marrying a psychic. I just sat there, listening to the small family discuss my marriage.

Eventually, Michael spoke to me. He apparently noticed that I was being very quiet. "So, Sam, what do you say to calling it a night? It's Friday, after all, so we can do what ever we want to tomorrow." Was it really already Friday? Had I actually missed the rest of that week because of a stupid concussion? Apparently I had.

"Sure." I said, stunned that I had really lost track of the week. I usually know what day it is, at the least.

"Are you sure that you don't mind sharing a room with Michael Sam?" Jess asked, making sure that I was alright with the previous arrangements. "We could always kick Michael on to the couch if you want."

I laughed, and said, "No, that's alright. If anyone has to sleep on the couch it should be me. But as long as Michael is okay with me sleeping in his floor, that's where I'll be." Because, if I got to be in the same room as Michael for almost twenty-four hours straight, well then, halleluiah.

"Won't be a problem for me." Michael began, "If you'd rather sleep in _my_ room, than on that old couch, more power to you." I couldn't blame him; the couch that was in the living room was pretty old. There was no telling where that couch had been.

I helped Jess with the dishes, even though she had insisted that she do them herself. Jess was trying to treat me as more of a guest than one of her own children, which in this case, I was. One of her kids I mean. If I was going to be living here, I at least wanted to help out a bit.

With the two of us working, the dishes only took like, five minutes to finish. Not long enough if you ask me. So, I showered, dressed for bed, and retreated to Michael's bedroom. Surprisingly, it had been _cleaned_ since the last time that I saw it. There were no more clothes on the floor, but in there place was an air mattress, for me to sleep on. There were even sheets on it. Michael was already sitting on his own bed, obviously waiting for me to return from my shower.

"Finally!" he sighed as I sat myself on the edge of the air mattress. "I thought that you were never coming back. It takes you longer to _dry_ your hair than it does to wash it." Did I mention that I have really long, dirty blonde hair? Well, I do, and he was right, it did take longer to dry it than it did to wash it.

"Sorry." I retorted playfully. "I didn't think that you were going to wait up for _me_. I mean really, I can't be that terribly exciting." Alright, I'll admit it, I was leading the guy on. It's not like I _didn't _want him to like me. There was no way that I was going to be able to sleep in his room, and _not_ lead him on just a little bit.

Michael rolled his eyes at me, "What do you mean, you didn't think that I would wait up for you? Sam, you're sleeping in my room. It's not like I can just lay down and go to sleep knowing that you're right _there_."

I threw myself backwards on to the bed, showing him how easy it was to just lay down. "I don't think that it's too hard." I joked, teasing him just for the fun of it.

"Sam." He rolled his eyes again, "You know good and well that I can't just go to sleep knowing that the prettiest girl I have ever met is sleeping right beside me." He hit a nerve that time.

"Prettiest? Am I in the wrong room? Because I _know_ that the girl that you are talking about can _not_ be me." I was still toying around with him, and he knew it.

"And why not?" he whispered as he came to sit beside where I was laying. "Why can't you be the prettiest girl that I have ever seen?" and with that, he leaned down, and kissed me. Really, he _kissed_ me. I really had to be dreaming. There was no way that Michael would ever kiss me. Is there?

Apparently, his kiss was reality, because when I woke up the next morning, I could feel butterflies in my stomach. I was positive that last night's kiss had actually happened. The morning passed quickly, as we only ate breakfast and got ready to face the day. Before I knew it, it was already past twelve. Michael suggested that we go to the movies, since there was really nothing better to do. I agreed to go, so Rob dropped us off at the local theater on his way to work.

I didn't really watch the movie; I didn't even pay enough attention to know what it was called. All I know is that Michael didn't watch it either, because the whole time, he was staring at me, as I was staring at him. Okay, so, yeah, it was weird. I mean, who goes to the movies to stare at each other? The whole time I was thinking, _Samantha Bristially, stop looking at him! You can't just sit and stare at him through the entire movie! Just look away…_ but I couldn't. Look away, I mean. And apparently, neither could he, because when the movie finally ended, he said, "Well, did you catch any of that?"

"No, did you?" I responded as we waited for Jess to come and pick us up.

Michael shook his head, and put his arm around my waist. "Of course not. No movie could ever compare to _you_." I took that as a compliment, and didn't say anything more. Even if I did _want_ to say anything though, I wouldn't have been able to, because just as Michael said this, Jess pulled up in her car. I quickly climbed into the back seat, and Michael followed close behind me.

"So… how was the movie?" Jess asked, not really interested in the movie at all. What she really wanted to know was what went on between me and Michael while we were _at_ the movie. She couldn't care less about how we enjoyed the movie itself.

I didn't know how to answer this particular question, so I allowed Michael to answer it. "It was okay." He said, lying of course, since he didn't even watch the movie. "Not too terribly exciting."

"Oh well." Jess sighed. "I guess you won't be going to see that one again."

"Nope. It's not really worth wasting money on." I said, joining the conversation. Not that anybody noticed my comment though. We spent the rest of the ride home discussing what we would do for dinner. Michael wanted to go out to Mastriani's, Jess's dad's restaurant. Jess on the other hand kept complaining that if we went to Mastriani's her father would insist on us not paying the check, which, to Jess, seemed to be a problem.

I finally decided that I would put my comments into the argument. "Why don't' we go to Mastriani's, and if your dad says that we can't pay, then we will leave a tip that covers the check?" I suggested.

"I guess we could do that…" Jess thought for a minute before continuing, "but we'll have to tell Rob to meet us there, because Mastriani's can be a very crowded place on Saturday nights. I'll call my dad and make sure that he saves us a table."

Michael seemed pleased that his idea had won the argument. I didn't mention that he would have lost if I hadn't suggested the tip. Jess called and made us reservations, and we went back to the old farmhouse that they called home.

I excused myself from Jess and Michael, and went to shower before we went to dinner. I let the hot water relax every muscle inside of my body. Once I was finally relaxed, I got out, dried my hair, and dressed for our night out.

"Finally… Mom was just starting to think that you weren't coming with us to dinner." Michael whispered into my ear when I sat beside him on the couch.

Jess laughed and sat down next to me. "Sure…" she rolled her eyes at her son, then whispered to me, "He was beginning to think that you were going to run away. He's a little bit over protective if you ask me."

Michael glared at her; he had obviously heard what she told me. "I am not over protective." He defended himself, "And besides, I knew that Sam wouldn't run away. Would you Sam?"

He stared at me until I answered, "Now, why would I want to run away from _you_?" He seemed to take that as a compliment, and Jess seemed to recognize my comment as an appropriate time to leave us alone.

I was glad that Jess left us on the couch by ourselves, because soon after she left, Michael decided to kiss me. Again. I was shocked. Really, how did I get to be lucky enough to score _two_ kisses from the guy that I loved in less than twenty four hours? It was unreal.

Eventually, Jess came in and broke us apart, saying that if we wanted to eat, we would have to leave immediately. Michael and I obliged, reluctantly, and climbed into the back seat of Jess's car. As usual, Michael's hand wrapped around my waist, and I leaned my head against his shoulder. The car ride was short, and we pulled up in front of Mastriani's within five minutes of our departure.

Jess's dad was at the counter, waiting for us with Rob. When he saw me standing hand in hand with Michael, he asked, "And who might this nice young lady be?" to Michael.

I took the liberty of introducing myself, before anyone else could say anything. "I'm Sam Bristially. Nice to meet you." Mr. Mastriani shook my hand, and then pulled Michael aside. I could have sworn that I heard him ask something like, 'Is she your girlfriend, Mikey?' I didn't get a chance to see what Michael's response was though, since a waitress came over to show us to our table.

I sat down in between Rob and Michael, and flipped aimlessly through the menu. Rob seemed to notice that I wasn't really sure what to get, because he showed me what the best dishes were, and helped me to choose what I wanted. I swear, if it weren't for Rob, I would have been sitting there all night trying to figure out what to order. When the waitress came to take our order, I was able to tell her exactly what I wanted. Thank God for Rob.

Our food came quickly, and looked wonderful. The Mastriani's chef was extremely talented. Not only did the food look great, but it tasted great too. I could totally see why this was my mom's favorite restaurant, the service and quality were amazing. Mr. Mastriani came and sat at our table for a while, and asked a lot of questions.

"It's Sam, right?" he asked, and when I nodded he continued. "So you go to school with Michael?"

I nodded again, and said, "Yeah, we have all of our classes together." When he heard the word _all_, his eyes widened. He seemed to be going through Michael's classes in his head, until he found the one he was searching for.

"When you say _all_, does that include choir?" he speculated, glancing from me to Michael. Thankfully, Michael decided that he would lift some of the pressure off of my shoulders.

"Yes, choir included." Michael answered cheerily. "We are doing the duet at the concert this year." He sounded very proud of his last statement. I really couldn't blame him though, from what I could see, the concert's soloists, or duettists in this case, are very lucky people.

My observations were apparently correct, because Mr. Mastriani whistled under his breath. "Wow… the concert solo, huh? That's pretty impressive. Not too many freshmen get the solos. Especially not since Grace started at Ernie Pyle." That was another concept that I hadn't included in my previous assumption, anyone that wasn't Grace Celestial who got the solo at the concert is very lucky.

"Yeah, I know." Michael bragged. "But on the first day of class, the teacher pulled us out of the group to do a duet. It made Grace _really_ mad. Sam here almost broke her nose." Once again, I was asked 'What did you hit her for?'

My answer was really quite simple, "She threatened me" I shrugged.

Michael's grandfather seemed to understand, since he just nodded in amusement and muttered, "Nice…" Well, at least he took it just as calmly as Jess had. Even better, he didn't even want to know anything else. Apparently, Jess had him pretty well trained, considering that she used to go around punching people all the time. If my mom had been the person standing there, being told that I had almost broken a girl's nose, I would have been sent to my room, and have all of my privileges taken away for a year. Yeah, she would have over reacted.

Mr. Mastriani was pretty cool about it though. He was just all, 'Good for you. She probably deserved it.' I mean, really, what grandparent _encourages_ violence? Definitely not mine. Mine would be, like, 'Samantha, you have no right to go around punching girls in the face!' Not my definition of fun.

But Mr. Mastriani, he was awesome. He was totally cool with me using my fists to solve my problems. I couldn't blame him either; I mean, look at how Jess turned out. Soon enough, dinner was over. I went back to the Wilkins' house, and retreated to Michael's bedroom. He let me change before he came in, and then asked me to go down stairs so that he could also change into his night clothes.

I obliged to his request, and went back down the staircase to go and sit next to Jess and Rob on the couch. As soon as I sat down, Jess started mauling me with questions.

"So Sam, I think that we need to try to start to figure out this new talent of yours." She said to me softly. I nodded, so she continued. "The kids that you predicted would be taken, did you… hear about them anywhere before hand?" I had to think about that for a minute, but shook my head slowly. I couldn't think that there was any way that I could have heard about the kids that I saw in my dream.

"There was no way that you could have seen these kids? Okay… so you can find whoever is going to go missing next. But why? I mean, I can only find people that I have seen before, so you are going to have to help me with a theory." Jess was really confused. She was really trying to figure out my problem. I, on the other hand, did _not_ want this crazy power to take over my life. Sure, Jess turned out fine, but she still had had the FBI on her heels for a few long years.

"Jess, how about this. Let me wait until I predict some other kidnapping, and then we'll call this, 1-800-WHERE-R-YOU, and tell them where to find the kid, where to find the criminal, and then figure it out from there. Okay?" Jess nodded, and I said goodnight to her and Rob, and then returned to Michael's room.

He had already finished changing, thank god, so I went straight inside. Michael was sitting in the middle of his bed, waiting for me. "Hey, what's the latest verdict on this whole ESP thing?" he asked, motioning for me to come and sit down beside him.

I skipped over to the side of his bed, and sat down on the edge of it. "Nothing new." I shrugged. "We can't figure anything else out until I find another kid. This, unless something else preoccupies me, will probably be tonight."

"Oh." Michael sighed. "So I guess I probably shouldn't do this then…" and he kissed me just as he had the night before.

When we both ran out of air, I breathed, "No, that probably wouldn't be a very _good_ idea…" then started kissing him again.

"If this isn't a good idea, then why is it continuing?" He muttered when we paused for air again. I just giggled and pulled myself away.

I shrugged and answered, "Because it's not a good idea _if_ I want to dream about kids that are going to go missing." He threw himself back on his bed, and watched me with interest.

"So, let me get this straight, you would rather be kissing me than finding missing kids?" He inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Something like that, yes." I chirped, prancing across the room and throwing myself down onto my own bed. "But, for the record, I should probably try to _sleep_ now… so that I _can_ try to figure out this 'power' of mine. Okay?"

He looked at me for a minute, pondering whether or not he should consent to my request, or decline. After what seemed like forever, he said, "Alright, I _guess_ that that would be okay. Not that I'm too happy about it though…"

I laughed at his remark, and slid in between the sheets on my bed. "Hey! I'm not all that excited about this either! It's not like I _asked_ for this you know!" I settled into my sheets as Michael walked over to turn off the lights.

He stopped when he reached me, and kissed my cheek softly. When the lights were successfully turned off, he walked back over to his own bed, and whispered sarcastically, "Alright, fine. Goodnight Sleeping Beauty."

"Goodnight." I retorted bitterly. "I don't particularly enjoy being nicknamed after fairytale characters by the way." He laughed quietly, and rolled over to face the wall.

I fell into a deep sleep, not stirring until about nine thirty on Sunday morning. When I finally did wake up, I saw Michael sitting silently reading a magazine. "Michael?" I asked, hesitantly. "Where is your mom?"

"Well… she's finally awake. Mom's downstairs. Why?" he chuckled, putting his magazine face down on the bed beside him.

I stood, started for the door. "I just need to talk to her for a little while. You can come if you want to." I shrugged, and headed down the stairs. Jess was in the kitchen, clearing the dished from breakfast. I noticed that there was a plate still on the table, untouched.

When Jess realized that I had come down from Michael's bedroom, she turned slightly, and said, "The plate on the table is yours Sam. How are you feeling this morning?" I sat at the table and began to eat the eggs and toast that were in front of me.

"I'm fine, but a… Lisa Perkins isn't going to be all that great after about… two forty-five this afternoon." I grumbled, sick to my stomach. Jess pivoted around and stared at me for a few long seconds.

"Sam, who is Lisa Perkins?" Jess asked quietly. From the look on her face you could tell that she was scared. I couldn't blame her either, I mean, who can tell you that a girl named Lisa Perkins is going to go missing at two thirty in the afternoon? No one that I can think of.

"Lisa Perkins is a ten year old girl, with blonde hair and blue eyes. She lives in Bakersfield California, with her mother, father, and two older brothers." I informed Jess quickly. "A man named Jack Kostmen is going to kidnap her this afternoon, at the local Wal-Mart, while her mom isn't paying attention; unless, of course, someone stops him." Jess stared at me in amazement, pondering over her next words.

Finally, she decided on a simple statement, that frankly, I couldn't blame her for, she said, "Wow."

I nodded, and turned to see Michael also staring at me in awe. "What? I told you that I could tell you where, and when some creep was going to take a kid, didn't I?"

"Well… yeah, but, I didn't think that… well," he stuttered, at loss for words. "I just, didn't think that you had that _much_ information. I mean, if they can catch this guy before he takes Lisa, you would be saving her life. Its just, crazy I guess." Crazy. That was a very good way of describing this.

Jess gave me a number to call, and a piece of paper with what to say written on it. She didn't want the FBI to get involved with this, so we had to be very careful about what information we gave. The number that she gave me was cleverly written, 1-800-WHERE-R-YOU.

I called the number, and an old, soft voice answered. "Hello, this is Rosemary. How may I help you?"

Perfect. Rosemary was just the person that Jess had told me to ask for. "Hi," I said quickly, "Um, I'm Sam, and I have some information on a child that is going to go missing later today."

There was a short pause before Rosemary answered, "Are you Jess's friend, sweetheart?" I told her that I was, and she continued, "Alright, your secret is safe with me, now, what is the information that you have on the missing child?"

"Her name is Lisa Perkins, she will go missing at about two thirty this afternoon, at the Wal-Mart in Bakersfield California. A man named Jack Kostmen is going to take her from the parking lot, and then bring her to his home." I waited until Rosemary asked me to give a description of Lisa. "She is ten years old, has light blonde hair, and blue eyes. She lives with her mother, father, and two older brothers. She needs all the help she can get from you guys."

Rosemary finished writing down the information that I gave her, and promised that there would be a police escort for Mr. Kostmen at Wal-Mart, and that Lisa Perkins and her family would be safe. I hung up the phone, and then finished eating the breakfast that was still sitting on the table in front of me.

* * *

**Review!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again, I only own what you do not recognize!**

**I would like to thank my wonderful beta Em Phantom, for **

**a.) betaing my terrible grammer,**

**b.) giving me ideas for the plot, which was going absolutely no where until she suggested this!!**

**Thanks again! Enjoy!**

* * *

Michael and I helped Jess finish the dishes, and then sat on the couch for a while, watching TV. Eventually, both of us got bored, so we retired back up to his room, and did pretty much nothing. Any talking that we did avoided the subject of extrasensory perception, since I really wasn't comfortable talking about my powers yet. It was still way too weird, even for Michael.

"So, what do you think about Ernie Pyle so far?" Michael had asked, trying to make small talk. I thought about his question for a few seconds, and then shrugged. I wasn't really in the mood for saying anything that I didn't have to. Michael seemed to understand, because he stopped asking questions. Instead, he lay back, and read more of his magazine.

Eventually, the silence drove me insane. "Say something," I said to Michael, desperate for something to do.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked, rolling onto his side so that he could face me.

I sat up on my bed and thought for a few minutes. "I don't know." I sighed, "It's just too quiet in here. Somebody has to say something." I couldn't help but think I sounded like a five year old begging for candy.

"What time is it, anyway?" I asked suddenly, remembering poor little Lisa Perkins. I glanced over at the clock on the wall. It was three in the afternoon. If the cops were going to catch Lisa's kidnapper, they had already done it.

Growing interested in what had happened, I ran down stairs to find Jess and Rob on the couch watching the news. Perfect.

"Just in time Sammy," Jess called over her shoulder. "Come in here, you have to see this."

I rushed over to where they were sitting, and watched the television intently. As soon as I had sat down next to Jess, a reporter began to explain what had been going on.

"About an hour ago, the police arrested Mr. Jack Kostmen for attempted kidnapping," the reporter was saying. "After speaking to the sheriff, we learned that at about nine o'clock this morning, an anonymous call was received. The caller told the authorities that Kostmen was planning to kidnap Lisa Perkins, a ten year old girl." At this point, Michael had joined us on the couch, and was sitting on the opposite side of me as Jess.

"The Perkins family was out shopping at Wal-Mart when Mr. Kostmen made his attack. Fortunately, police were standing by, waiting for the right moment to make their arrest. We are glad to say that Ms Lisa Perkins is not hurt, and that Jack Kostmen's punishment will be decided soon."

I stood up again, a little bit dazed. "Whoa," I whispered, shock setting in. Before now, I hadn't realized that my power really worked. I had just thought that my dreams were just a crazy coincidence. Now, after seeing that I had predicted the time, name, and place of a kidnapping, I was just a little bit scared.

I sat down again, feeling the gazes of my temporary 'family' burning into me. "Sam," Jess started, unsure of what to say. "Sam, you did a great thing. You saved an innocent girl's life. Why do you look so depressed?" She sat in silence as I debated on how to answer her question.

"I'm not depressed," I concluded, hoping that this was indeed true. "I'm just… a little bit shocked, that's all." Jess stared at me questioningly, waiting for an explanation. "Before, I though that this whole, 'I can predict a kidnapping' thing was just a coincidence. But, now… seeing that it's not, it's just…weird."

Jess thankfully understood what I was trying to say. She nodded slowly, and then retreated to go and prepare dinner. Staying on the couch seemed like my best option, considering my only other choice was to go back up into Michael's room. The last thing that I remember is lying down across the couch, to watch TV. After that, I fell asleep.

Not that slumber lightened my load, though. Oh no… my burden got a lot heavier the second that my eyes shut. I was dreaming through the eyes of a kidnapper, only, this kidnapper, wasn't human. She was a vampire. Tanya.

I'm pretty sure that I mentioned my old friends in Forks, the Cullens: Bella, Edward, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme. All eight of them are vampires. Edward had mentioned another family of vampires in Alaska. Tanya was unfortunately one of them.

Bella had been human about two years before I met her. She was Edward's wife. Tanya didn't approve of Bella though. See, she wanted Edward for herself. This was why she was planning on kidnapping Bella, and destroying her.

I woke uneasily. Did I really just see a vampire planning to kidnap my best friend? Or was I just dreaming? Either way, I had to get back to Forks, and fast. There was only one problem. I promised the Cullens that I wouldn't tell _anybody_ that they were vampires. So… what was I supposed to tell Jess?

I raced into the kitchen where Jess was setting the table. "Jess, we have to leave!" I panted.

"Sam, calm down. What's wrong? Where do you have to go?" she laughed, obviously not taking this seriously.

"I _have_ to go back to Forks. Some one that I know is in huge trouble," she stared at me for a second, and then shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Sam. Can't we just call 1-800-WHERE-R-YOU again? I mean, I'm sure that you're worried about your friend, but…"

I cut her off. I had to get to Forks, like… _NOW_. "Jess, listen to me. I need to leave _right now_. I can't call Rosemary, the people I need to help need _me_, not some missing person hotline."

Jess sat down at the kitchen table, trying to decide whether or not to allow me to leave for Forks. "As much as I wish that I could understand this Sam, I am really lost."

Lost? I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I had put my explanation in plain and simple words. How could she get _LOST_? "Jess, look. My friends have… a secret. A secret that I swore not to tell anyone. If I called the hotline, I would have to tell them the secret, and, trust me on this, revealing this secret could lead to _death_."

Once again, Jess looked dumbfounded. Thankfully though, when I said 'death', she decided that we should probably go to Forks on our own, seeing as no one needed to _die_ just because of a secret.

"Okay. We can fly out there as soon as we can, but Sam, I'm not guaranteeing anything."

The second that the words 'we can fly out of here' were out of her mouth, I was halfway up the stairs. "You don't have to guarantee me anything Jess! I'll handle things as soon as we land in Forks!" I called over my shoulder, as I pulled out my suitcase that was still half packed.

I threw a few more things into my bag, and then rushed back down the stairs. When Michael saw the suitcase in my tow, he panicked. "Sam, where are you going?" he asked, eyes wide.

At this point, I really did not want to talk. "I'm going to Forks to help a friend. Jess and I will be back in a few days." As I said this, I walked into Jess's room to help her pack.

"Forks?" Michael called after me. "What's wrong there? Do you want me to come with you?" he was really starting to panic now.

I really felt sorry for him. I mean, I knew that I couldn't take him with me, two airfares were enough. "No Michael, you need to stay here. I know that you want to come, but… I'll come back as soon as I can, okay?"

He looked really hurt, but what was I supposed to do? I didn't want to bring him into this terrible world of supernatural powers and mythical creatures. It was bad enough that I had to take Jess along with me.

"Alright Sam, let's go," Jess said as she lifted her suitcase off of the bed. When she saw the look on Michael's face, she whispered, "She didn't tell me anything either," to Michael.

We walked out to the car a little bit too slow for my liking. Jess had pulled out her phone, and was calling the airport. When she hung up, she told me that there was a flight out of Indiana to Forks that left at six thirty. Since it was currently a little after five, we really had to hurry.

The drive seemed to take forever. Jess kept trying to get me to tell her why we had to go to Forks so suddenly. "Sam, I still would be really interested in knowing exactly why we have to go all the way to Forks on such short notice," she kept asking.

Since I couldn't tell her all of the details, I just told her, "It's my old friends, the Cullens. One of them, Bella, is going to be kidnapped and murdered unless I do something about it." Jess just sighed and continued to drive to the airport.

Once we arrived, it was six o'clock. When we looked at the screen that tells you the status of flights, we saw that our flight was going to have a thirty minute delay. I was horrified. What if Tanya got to Bella before I did? Edward would be crushed. When Bella was human, Edward did everything in his power to keep her safe.

If I didn't save Bella from Tanya, I would never be able to forgive myself. Edward and Bella were my very best friends in Forks. They had taken me where ever they went, and protected me from their "enemy vampires". They used to joke that I had replaced Bella's human form. Apparently, when Bella was human, she had gone everywhere with the Cullens, and had always gotten herself into terrible situations.

It was time for me to return the favor; I had to save their family for a change. Waiting for our plane was torture. The flight was pushed back another half hour, tempting my patience even more. I decided that it was time to call Edward. I couldn't tell him why I was coming of course, since I wasn't sure that I was exactly ready to tell them about my new ability.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket, and scrolled through my contacts until I found "Edward". I pressed the little green phone button, and listened to the phone ring for a few long seconds.

"Hello?" I heard Edward ask expectantly.

"Hi Edward, it's me, Sam," I replied, though I was pretty sure that he already knew who I was.

"I know who you are Sam. Who else would call me? Every one else that might call me are in my house." Oh yeah, I kind of forgot that no one else would have to call him. He could just read their thoughts. Well, everyone except for Bella. I'm not even sure if he could read my mind, seeing as he never said anything on the subject.

"Um… Edward, I'm coming home for a few days. I'm bringing another old friend with me. Would you mind picking us up at the airport? Our flight leaves in about an hour." There was a long silence before he answered me.

"Sure Sam. You didn't tell your friend anything, did you?" he asked. God, it was just like him to make sure I didn't do anything that I would later regret.

"No Edward, I didn't tell Jess anything," I assured him. I could almost see him relax. "I'll see you guys when our flight comes in."

"Okay. Bye Sam," he said.

"See you later Edward. Say hi to Bella for me."

"I will," he said, and then added, "Oh yeah, and Sam, there's a new member of our family that wants to meet you." But he hung up before I could add anything more.

When I turned to Jess, she was eying me suspiciously. "Sam, you aren't just going back to Forks to visit your friends, are you?"

"No Jess. Bella really is in trouble, but if I told Edward, he would be in just as much trouble as Bella," I told her, hoping that she would leave the subject alone.

Luckily, she did. Drop the subject I mean. I didn't have to explain anything else to her. That is, until we boarded the plane.

Once we had boarded the plane, and sat down in our designated seats, Jess started the interrogation, "So, I think that you owe me an explanation."

"An explanation of what?" I asked, trying to play the stupid act. Unfortunately, it didn't work.

"Don't play dumb with me Sam. You know what I mean."

"I promised that I wouldn't say anything Jess," I whined, trying to pull myself out of this conversation.

"Please Sam. I could do more to help if I knew more of the details," I couldn't avoid this any longer. I would have to tell her eventually.

I pulled out my phone once more, and pressed redial. Edward answered again. "Hello. What do you want now Sam?"

"Edward, I didn't want to say anything about this until I saw you, but… Bella's in trouble," I said, under my breath. When Edward didn't say anything, I continued. "My friend has… powers, and can help us to get Bella out of trouble, but it would help if I could tell her our secret."

Edward was quiet for a few more seconds, and then whispered, "Do anything, just help me to keep Bella safe." I think that he forgot to hang up the phone at that point, because I heard him say, "Spencer, get in here. You have to help me to keep an eye on Bella for the next couple of days. You remember Sam, the girl I was telling you about? She said that Bella may be in trouble."

I took the liberty of hanging up. I figured that I wasn't welcome in that conversation, and that I would find out more about this "Spencer" the second that our plane touched the ground.

I turned back to a patient Jess. "Alright, you have special permission to know about the Cullens," I began. "They, well, they aren't exactly what you would call a normal family. Actually, they aren't even human. They're vampires. All eight of them." It was easy to see that Jess didn't believe me. She rolled her eyes, and then turned from me.

"No! Really Jess. The Cullens are vampires. So is Tanya. She was jealous when Edward chose Bella as a wife over her, even when Bella was human. Bella was just changed into a vampire like, a year before I met her." Finally, Jess seemed to understand that I wasn't kidding.

"You're serious about this, aren't you?" she asked. I only nodded, trying not to draw too much attention to our conversation.

Our flight seemed to take longer than the wait beforehand. We talked about how school was going, and about who the Cullens were.

"So, you keep saying that the Cullens are… vampires. Can you tell me more about them?" she asked, truly curious.

"Well, they aren't normal vampires. They don't drink… human blood. They hunt animals." I looked over to see how Jess was coping so far. She looked at me calmly, so I continued slowly. "When Edward had just become a vampire, he lived with Tanya's family. She—well, she liked him. So, when Bella came along, she got jealous." Jess understood, and motioned for me to keep explaining. "At first, it wasn't too bad, since Bella was human, and easily breakable. Now though, Edward has changed her into a vampire, and has married her. It made Tanya so jealous that she's considering murder."

Jess stared into the distance, with a blank look on her face. I couldn't really blame her, I mean, when Edward and Bella had explained all of this to me, I had done more or less the same thing.

Finally, she came to her senses. "So this Tanya, she's going to kill Bella because she's _jealous_?" I nodded, and she sighed. "That is not a very good reason to kill someone."

As much as I disagreed—Jess hadn't exactly _seen_ Edward before—I dropped the subject. "I met them at the hospital," I said, trying to get Jess's mind off of Tanya's reason to kill.

"Really? What were you doing in the hospital? And more importantly, what were _they_ doing in the hospital?" she asked, her interest sparking.

I laughed. She didn't really grasp the whole 'they don't drink human blood' thing. "Carlisle, Edward's adopted father, works there."

Jess stared at me with wide eyes. "A _vampire_ works at a hospital?"

I couldn't help but laugh again. "Carlisle is the best doctor that this country has ever seen." Jess looked even more confused. "His sense of smell can be really useful. Blood doesn't affect him, or the rest of his family, like it would normal vampires."

"Oh," Jess sighed quickly. Finally understanding what I was telling her.

She fell asleep shortly after that, leaving me to sit in silence. The pilot's voice sounded over the loud speaker. Our plane would be landing shortly. Thank God.

* * *

**Please Review! **

**Give me a reason to update sooner.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I only own what you don't recognize.**

**thanks to my beta! with out her, this story wouldn't be readable.**

* * *

Our plane touched down shortly after the pilot had told us that we would be landing soon. I was ready to scream I was so nervous about seeing Edward and Bella again. Jess and I stepped off of the plane, to be greeted by a mob of excited vampires. Alice was the first to make it to my side… eager to meet Jess. Edward and Bella were next, followed by Carlisle and Esme. Rosalie, Emmet, and Jasper weren't too far behind—they were just as happy to see me as I was about seeing them.

I introduced Jess to everyone, and watched them all greet her with as much enthusiasm as they had given me. Interested in how we were all planning on returning to their house, I asked Edward, "How exactly are we all going to fit into a car?"

He smirked at me and replied, "Everyone except for you, your friend, Bella, and I will be running. They'll probably make it back to the house before we do."

Of course. I didn't know why I hadn't realized it before. They were vampires… so they could run at super human speeds. "I should have known."

Jess, Bella, Edward, and I all headed for the car after saying goodbye to the others. Bella and Edward climbed into the front seats, leaving Jess and I to occupy the back. Not that I minded though. When ever I used to go places with them, I got stuck in the back… after a while I got used to it.

Edward didn't say anything about Bella being kidnapped, so I didn't bring it up. I didn't know if he had told Bella yet… so I didn't want to be the one to break the news to her. We drove home talking about what was going on in Indiana.

"So, how have things been going with your mom Sam?" Edward asked, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Good I guess. I met up with an old friend… Jess's son actually, and then, I got knocked out by Grace and got these stupid powers," I told him—trying really hard to end any conversation that might bring up Michael's relationship with me.

I knew that Edward would probably be able to read Jess's mind, and figure out about me and Michael, but that didn't mean that I had to talk about it.

"Who's Jess's son?" Bella asked, to my utmost horror.

"Um… Michael. He used to visit us up here before I met you guys." There was no way that I was going to say anything more.

Luckily I didn't have to. Say anything more I mean. Edward chimed in with a question that I was also dreading. "What powers Sam? You didn't say anything about you getting powers over the phone." Crap! I didn't realize that I had let that slip out a few seconds ago.

"Oh. Yeah well… I got knocked out by this senior girl, and it gave me ESP. I can predict kidnappings," I explained briefly. I left out the part that said 'Why else would I be here. Jess here can only find missing people, not tell you when they go missing.'

Bella gasped. She looked hurt. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I couldn't. It was just really over whelming, and I really don't like to talk about it," I replied, getting off of the subject.

Edward brought the subject of Michael back into the conversation. "So, tell us more about Michael."

I took a deep breath, and told Edward and Bella that Michael was my boyfriend, and that he didn't come because I didn't want him to get caught up in this mess. When Bella asked what I meant when I said 'I didn't want Michael to be in any danger' Edward lied and told her that I had come back because Jess had found a missing person here in Forks.

When we pulled up in front of the Cullen's house, Jess was astonished. "It's beautiful," she sighed.

I followed Edward through the front door, not bothering with luggage yet. I just wanted to rest for a while. Unfortunately, rest was the last thing that I got, because as soon as I stepped through the door, I saw the most beautiful vampire that I had ever seen.

"Sam, this is Spencer. He came to live with us a few weeks ago," Edward explained. So this was the mysterious Spencer from the phone.

As Edward introduced us, Spencer stood up. "Nice to finally meet you," he commented.

"You too," I said, while shaking his hand. Great. This was the guy that wanted to meet _me_, and I already had a boyfriend. To make matters worse, Jess—who just happened to be my boyfriend's mother—would know about everything that happened here in Forks. This meant that if Spencer liked me Michael would find out. And if I started to like Spencer, not only would Michael find out, but Jess would be really pissed at me.

Bella showed Jess to one of the many spare rooms, and told me that I could stay in the room that I usually stayed in when I stayed over. This I was grateful for, because I really didn't want to have to share a room with Jess, and because I really liked "my" bedroom.

Jess settled into her guest room really fast. She came and found me within fifteen minutes of unpacking.

"Sorry Sam," she apologized. "I just don't feel completely comfortable in a house full of vampires."

I laughed. "Really Jess, there's nothing to be afraid of. These guys are great. They just need to be reminded that we humans need to be fed _human_ food."

"That's already been taken care of," I heard a voice at the door say. I turned around to see Spencer standing in the doorway, watching us.

"Oh, hi Spencer," I said, turning my back towards him once again. This only made him come into the room, and continue to talk.

"There's some take out in the kitchen when you guys get hungry," he commented as he sat down in the chair in the corner of the room.

"Thanks," Jess replied sourly. I could tell that this was going to be hard. Spencer was great and all, but Michael was my boyfriend… and Spencer seemed to be really interested in me.

"We'll be down in a few minutes Spencer," I said, hoping that he would leave. Wishful thinking.

Spencer only sat quietly for a few minutes before saying, "I'll wait for you guys. There's nothing else to do, considering that Edward is watching over Bella right now."

I had finally finished unpacking, and I got up—hoping to ditch Spencer on the way to the kitchen. Jess walked quietly beside me, not quite sure of where she was going. Unfortunately, Spencer also stayed with us.

When we arrived in the kitchen Jess and I found two bags of food on the counter. Jess and I dug in eagerly since we hadn't eaten for a few long hours.

Still, Spencer stayed with us. I would have to talk to Edward about this in a little while. Jess and I were both a little bit uncomfortable with a vampire staring at us, so we didn't talk. Even if Spencer weren't standing over us I don't think that we would have said anything. We were both busy eating.

Soon, Bella and Edward came to join us. Spencer stayed too, but no one really paid attention to him. Bella and Edward just watched us eat, and then when we were finished, they took us to Carlisle's office. This time… Spencer stayed downstairs.

"Sam," Edward started, looking me straight in the eye. "We need to tell Bella." Bella's eyes were confused when I looked over at her. She was staring blankly at Edward, looking for answers.

I nodded, and then turned to face her. I took a deep breath, and then said, "Bella, Tanya is going to kidnap you." Bella started laughing really hard.

"I'm serious Bella!" I cried, trying to cease the laughing. It worked. Bella stopped her fit, and then looked at Edward.

"She can't be telling the truth Edward," she said, still trying not to laugh. Edward nodded, clarifying that what I had said was true, and Bella fell into a chair, her head in her hands.

"Bella, we're going to help you," Jess whispered, her motherly instincts kicking in. She went over and sat on the arms of Bella's chair, comforting her as best as she could.

I joined Edward, who was standing a few feet away from Bella and Jess. "Do you have a plan yet?" I asked him.

He shook his head slowly, and then replied, "No. Sam, I can't stop Tanya." Wait, what did he say? Edward would usually do anything to save Bella, and now he was just giving up? Something was wrong.

"If you can't stop her then, who can?" I asked, willing him to answer.

He took me to the other side of the room so that the others couldn't hear. "Sam, you and Spencer are the only ones strong enough to help Bella." Once again, I am really confused. How was _I_ stronger than Edward? He was a _vampire_.

"No," Bella whimpered, coming over to where I was sitting. "Edward, we can't put her in danger because of me."

I stood up to defend myself. "Yes you can. You just have to explain what you meant by 'you and Spencer are the only ones _strong_ enough.'" I put an extra emphasis on _strong_ so that I could get my point across. It worked.

"I can't tell you," Edward told me, and then continued, "I want to tell you Sam, I do. But the Volturi might kill you if you knew."

* * *

**Please please please review!!!!!!**

**I really need a reason to update, other wise I feel unloved**


	6. Chapter

_**Yeah, sorry this isn't a chapter, but I figured that I should clear some things up.**_

_**Okay, first of all… I've gotten some complaints about Jess's behavior towards Bella. You know, when she was all comforting her in the last chapter? Well, you have to understand that it has been like, 20 years after 1-800-WHERE-R-YOU took place. Jess is a mother now, and her motherly instincts took over.**_

_**Also, I've been asked to explain what's going on with Sam's mom. She is under the impression that Sam and Jess are out of state on ESP business. (Extra Sensory Perception) Jess talked to Rob before the plane took off in Indiana, while Sam was talking to Edward.**_

_**Here's a description of Spencer:**_

_**He is a tall vampire, with skin the color of snow. His hair is pitch black, and his eyes are the same golden color as the rest of the Cullen family. He is in LOVE with Sam, if you haven't already noticed, and his powers reside in her. When their skin is touching, they can both do almost anything. If you want more information about him, then leave me a review, asking for it.**_

_**If you have anymore questions, don't be afraid to ask! I love to answer your reviews!!**_


	7. Chapter 6

**I don't own 1-800-WHERE-R-YOU, or Twilight. **

* * *

I didn't like the way that things were going. I couldn't see how I was stronger than Edward. I also didn't see how Spencer fit into all of this. I would have to remember to ask Edward for more information later, when Spencer wasn't around.

Right now, Spencer had joined us in Carlisle's office. "Don't press Edward now, Samantha. Really… you'll figure out what all of this means in time."

What the hell was that supposed to mean? I would figure this out in time? I didn't have time! I needed to figure all of this out _now_. If I didn't who knows what Tanya would do to Bella?

"Spencer, can't you give me more details? Why are _we_ stronger than everyone else?" I asked, begging him for some information. I really needed to know what was happening so that I could come with a plan on how to save Bella.

"Sam…" Spencer said, trying to explain things to me, without giving too much information. "You and I are different. Yes, I am a vampire, and you are a delicate human," I wanted to correct this statement, because in my eyes I was _not_ delicate. "But we posses more power than any one in this universe."

Okay, not helping. He gave me no more information than Edward had. But he wasn't quite finished yet.

"You don't think that you posses any kind of power, do you?" he asked, looking directly into my eyes. When I shook my head in response, he continued, "When separate, you and I are practically powerless. Together we have the power to defeat anything."

That was still not enough information to satisfy me though. I wanted _more_. Spencer seemed to realize this, so he told me the rest of the story—no matter how much Edward complained.

"Give me your hand, Sam," he said, extending his arm towards me. I reluctantly did the same. As soon as our hands touched there was a wave of electricity flowing through us. It stunned me. When I looked up to try and read Spencer's face, he was smiling.

"Now, close your eyes, and try to move the chair that Bella is sitting in with your thoughts," he instructed me. I did as he asked. I shut my eyes, took a deep breath, and then imagined that Bella's chair slid across the room. I was shocked once again when I heard something scraping across the floor.

I opened my eyes, and then jumped away from Spencer. Bella's chair was sitting only a few feet from where I was once standing. "H…how did I do th…that?" I asked.

Edward took the liberty of answering. "We told you that you two were more powerful than any of the rest of us."

I sat down in the chair that Bella recently vacated. Spencer was the only one brave enough to confront me. "Sam… are you alright?" he asked, concern flooding through his simple question.

"Let's see here. First, I get punched in the face and can predict kidnappings. Now, I find out that I have a power that only one other person has, and for these powers to work, I have to be with you?" This was really starting to get confusing.

Spencer sat down beside me, and nodded. I pushed him away gently. Michael was my boyfriend after all. If I let Spencer have his way, Michael would be a thing of the past. I couldn't let that happen. As soon as I knew that Bella was safe again I would go back to the life I knew before—with Michael in Indiana.

The Cullen's new friend was going to make that pretty hard though, if the way that he kept staring at me was any indication. I would add that to my list of things to talk to Edward about. That list was getting to be really long. I would need to talk to Edward as soon as Spencer left us alone.

Edward noticed my distress and asked Spencer to leave us alone for a little while. "Sam, what's the matter?" he asked.

"Edward, I have a boyfriend. Spencer is kind of violating that little detail."

Bella stifled a giggle before Edward answered, "He really does like you Sam. If you ask me, I say that you give him a chance. He'd probably be better at protecting you than this Michael character that you've been talking about."

Jess stood up to defend her son. "Hey," she protested. "Michael is perfectly capable of protecting Sam. His father did a perfect job of protecting me."

It was my turn to laugh. "Sure Jess, he got a comma, and a few broken bones. He did an awesome job of keeping _you_ safe, but what about _himself_."

She thought about this for a few seconds, and then said, "You're right Sam. Maybe Spencer would be better for you than Michael." She sounded depressed. "If you decide that you want to be more than Spencer's friend, call Mike and give him the news. He should take it okay."

"Jess, you know that I wouldn't do that to him. I love Michael. I just need to save Bella, and then we can go back home to him," I told her. I did love Michael. Spencer was just an obstacle that I had to get through.

Just then, Spencer knocked on the door. "Sam, there's someone here to see you," he called through the wooden shield.

Edward stood and called, "Bring him up here Spencer. This is going to be hard for Sam to face."

"Alright Edward. He'll be up in a minute," Spencer whispered.

A few long minutes later the door opened to reveal a tired looking Michael. "Michael!" I cried, "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't stay home with you all the way out here," he panted, looking up into my eyes. "I didn't want you to decide that you wanted to stay here, with your old friends."

I couldn't help it—I laughed when he said this. "Michael, why would you think that?"

Jess sighed, and answered for him. "I called him. I told him that there was another guy here who liked you." How could she? She knew that I wouldn't break her son's heart! Why would she even think about suggesting that I would?

"Oh," I said back. "I don't even know Spencer. I met him when we got here," and threw Bella's chair across the room with his help… "But I wouldn't stay here unless I had to."

Michael relaxed when I said this. Spencer's face looked troubled, but I did my best to ignore it. I knew that the new vampire liked me… but my loyalties were still with Michael.

I decided that I should prove to him that I would come home when all of this was over. I went over to where he was standing, and hugged him with every ounce of strength that I had. He seemed to understand, so I released him and went back to where I was standing earlier. Spencer face was still in pain, so I didn't look at him. I knew that if I did, I would fall under his powerful spell.

I was torn between human, and vampire. Which would I choose? I knew that I couldn't stay in Forks without hurting Michael, but I couldn't go back to Indiana without hurting Spencer. For now, I would have to give my all to Michael. I had pledged my love to him first.

Spencer and I would fight the war against Tanya, and then separate. The power that we gave each other was extraordinary, but it would eventually get to be too much responsibility if it lasted too long. I knew that Spencer could do a better job of protecting me than Michael could—but Michael was safer for me to be around.

"Edward?" I asked to get his attention.

"Yes Sam?" he answered, turning to face me.

"I need you to get Michael home to Indiana. He is not safe here, and I don't want him getting hurt," I instructed him. I didn't look over my shoulder to see Michael's reaction to this, but I knew that he didn't like the idea. Spencer's snicker confirmed my thoughts.

"Spencer, I want you to stay away from me unless I ask for you to see me," I whispered—pain filling my voice.

"What?" he protested, "But Sam, if we continue to work on harnessing this power, we can easily defeat Tanya." There was no way that he wanted to work on strengthening our power. He wanted to try to lure me away from Michael, but it wasn't going to work.

Bella came to stand guard beside me. "Spencer, please do as she asks. Michael is special to her, and she is not yet comfortable around you."

Spencer backed down from his own defense, and sat down in a chair across the room. "Fine. I will do as you ask, but I would like to learn more about you, and the power that we share."

I thought for a few minutes, and decided to work things out with him—against my better judgment. "Bella, can Spencer, Jess, and I speak alone for a while?" I asked my friend, pleading with my eyes.

She didn't want to leave me alone—Spencer didn't seem to have gained her trust yet either—but she agreed to my request. No doubt that she would be on the other side of the door eavesdropping on our conversation.

"Alright Spencer. Ask whatever questions that you have, and I will answer the ones that I find most important," I declared, sitting in the chair next to his. Jess followed, and occupied the chair next to mine.

Spencer sifted through all of his questions, and found the one that he wanted to start with. "How old are you?" he asked. This startled me. I was expecting something more like, 'Why do you like that human?'

"I'm fifteen," I answered, wondering where this conversation could be going.

He nodded, and continued, "You're a freshman. Okay, what are your hobbies, or talents?" he asked, confusing me even more.

"I'm sorry, but what does that have to with anything?" I inquired, starting to get pissed off. I wasn't expecting him to ask these kinds of questions.

Spencer laughed, and replied, "You said that I could ask whatever I wanted… and I want to get to know my new partner better." Wait a minute. New partner? I really did have to get the point that I was leaving for Indiana as soon as this was over to him.

"Okay… I still don't know what hobbies have to do with anything. I sing. Fairly well too," I remarked, feeling like I had the right to brag a little bit. I always felt okay about bragging to vampires. They didn't find it rude like most humans did.

"Is that all?" he asked. "I knew that you had something musical about you, but I didn't think that you _sang_." I took this as an insult. There was nothing wrong with singing. Spencer just laughed at my look of disgust. He quickly corrected himself, "There's nothing wrong with it. I just was expecting something like piano."

Edward played the piano, not me. Actually, when I lived with my dad, Edward would write songs for me to sing, and then play them on the piano along with me. It was something that I missed.

"No, I don't know how to play piano. Edward does, he used to play along with me. I loved singing his songs," I informed him. Jess was sitting quietly next to me… watching with cautious eyes. She wasn't comfortable being this close to a vampire that neither of us knew.

"Yes, I know that Edward plays. He is very talented," Spencer began. "What surprised me about you singing was not that it didn't fit your personality… it's just that I used to sing as a human. I haven't tried it in years, but it is still a part of me."

What? Spencer used to _sing_? This could not be happening. I had wanted to try a few of Edward's songs again, but now that I knew that Spencer sang too, I didn't want to go anywhere near Edward's beautiful piano.

"That's interesting," he continued, "You say that you used to sing along with Edward? I would like to hear you when he returns if that's alright." Perfect. Just perfect. Now I would have an audience—the last thing that I wanted.

Just then a knock on the door caught my attention. "Come in!" I called—curious as to who would interrupt our _private_ meeting. Edward came through the door, carrying sheets of music. Great. He had been listening in on the conversation as well… and just as any brotherly figure would, he had come to torture me.

"Did I hear the words piano, sing, and Edward?" he mocked as he handed me a familiar piece of music. It was a song that he wrote a few months after we became friends. It was also my favorite of all his pieces.

"No…" I grumbled as I took the music out of his hands. "Edward, not now, please?"

He chucked darkly, and dragged me out of Carlisle's office. "Yes now," he boomed, teasing me farther. "You loved this song. The least that you can do is try to enjoy yourself."

I sighed—there was no way that I was going to win this battle. Edward was ten times stronger than I was, and he had backup. Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Spencer were prepared to help him transport me to the side of his beautiful black instrument.

We were down the stairs within seconds. Edward's running was a sensation that I had grown accustomed to. He set me down gently, and I noticed that Bella had accompanied Jess down the stairs. Thankfully, she hadn't been transported as I had—by a vampire that traveled at the speed of light. She was allowed to _walk_ down the stairs on her _own two feet_. So not fair.

Edward sat down on the piano bench, and gave me a maniacal grin. He knew that I didn't want to have to sing, but he was going to make me anyway.

His hands began to move expertly across the keys, and then once four measures had passed, I joined him. Luckily I remembered the song flawlessly—I didn't even have to look at the music to remember the words. Once the song was over, I was startled by the loud round of applause that erupted behind me.

Jess was standing between Bella and Esme, and the four men—Carlisle, Emmet, Jasper, and Spencer—were standing off to their right. Rosalie was no where to be seen. She was probably off working on Emmet's newest vehicle.

Edward smiled up at me and said, "Even better than the last time." He looked impressed with my progress. I felt good inside. It was nice to know that I had the support of my friends behind me.

Spencer was the first to say something. "Most impressive, I must say," he told me, nodding head. "Edward, you taught her well. When do you start to re-teach me?" he joked, but Edward took him seriously.

"Sam and I could start your training now," he suggested—to my utmost horror. I didn't want to teach _Spencer_ how to sing. I would teach myself, and that was it. I was no teacher to anyone else.

"Okay. Sounds good to me," Spencer replied… surprised at Edward's offer. Only Bella and I knew how serious Edward was when it came to his music.

"Get over here Sam," Edward beckoned towards me. I caught Jess's gaze. She was disgusted by my willingness to be around these vampires. I couldn't help it though… when Edward asked me to do something, it was hard to resist.

I walked over to the piano once again, and took a seat next to Edward. Bella never minded that I took Edward's time, since she understood his feelings towards his music. If I were her I would be really jealous… but I guess having an eternity to spend with the one that you loved paid off. She left Edward, Spencer, and I to our work.

* * *

**please Review! **

**thanks again to Em Phantom, for betaing this for me!**


	8. Chapter 7

**_Sorry for the wait! I promise to update at least one more time this week. I hope that you like this chapter!_**

****

**_I do not own 1-800-WHERE-R-YOU or Twilight. I unfortunately never will._**

* * *

Spencer wasn't the worst singer that I'd ever heard… but I still thought that Michael was better. I sang Edward's song a few more times, and we taught it to Spencer. He learned it quickly, and the lesson was soon over. Once Spencer was out of hearing range, Edward turned to me.

"You hate him do you?" he asked, looking hurt. Boy was he wrong… I loved Spencer, but I loved my Michael more.

"I don't hate him Edward," I assured him. "I just wish that he would back off. I have a boyfriend after all." Edward nodded, and continued to look hurt. I hated seeing him like this—he was one of my very best friends after all.

"I had to talk Carlisle into letting him join our family," Edward informed me. "I thought that you would like him, so I wouldn't let him leave before he met you." I was touched. Even after I had left town Edward still wanted to make sure that I was happy. He was such a gentleman… no wonder Bella loved him.

I stared at Edward for a minute and then whispered, "You didn't have to do that for me Edward. I could have taken care of myself."

He returned my stare before answering, "I know… but before he heard about you Spencer was… depressed. When we told him about you he was like a different person." Now I really didn't know what to say. I was the reason that Spencer was no longer in a state of depression.

"He must be taking Michael's visit pretty hard," I sighed. "I should probably go and talk to him."

Edward nodded, "Yeah, you probably should. He's in his room." I thought about what I was going to tell Spencer before I realized that I still didn't know where Spencer's room was.

"Edward, where is Spencer's room?" I asked, shaking myself out of my thoughts.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask that," he said. "It's the one to the right of your room. Just knock before you go in. He's really picky about that."

"Thanks Edward," I said as I made my way towards the stairs. Just as he had told me, Spencer was in his room. I knocked on the door expecting a 'come in' or something, but instead Spencer came to the door himself to let me in.

I was taken back at first, since usually when I knocked on one of the Cullens' doors they either yelled at you to 'go away and leave them alone' or to 'come in'. But still… it was nice to actually have someone meet you at the door every once in a while.

"Hi Spencer," I said as cheerily as I could. I knew that he wasn't in a very good mood, so I was trying to lighten it. "May I come in?"

He thought for a minute, and then nodded… opening the door wider. He went and sat on the couch on the far wall, and waited for me to start talking.

I didn't want to be the first to break the silence, so I looked around the room instead. The walls were painted black and grey, and there were pictures hanging everywhere. There was a modern looking desk in one corner, a bookshelf covering one of the walls, and the blood red couch on the far wall. It was a very depressing room, but I liked it all the same.

Just as I had wanted, Spencer broke the silence. "Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to tell me why you wanted to see me?" he asked. Not in a rude or demanding way, but in an amused sort of tone. It sounded as if he was trying to suppress a laugh.

I scowled, and turned to face him. "I just wanted to say I was sorry," I admitted. This time it was Spencer's turn to look surprised.

"Sorry for what?" he wanted to know. I wanted to lie and tell him that I was sorry for some odd reason. But since I couldn't think of another reason besides the truth, that's what I told him. The truth I mean.

"I'm sorry for what happened earlier," I said… but when he still looked confused I added, "With Michael."

When I said Michael he flinched. I didn't realize that he was so sensitive about the subject. "You shouldn't be sorry about that," he told me—his voice full of sadness.

"But I am sorry," I stressed before continuing. "I… I just met him first, Spencer. I swear, if I had met you first, he would be no competition for you."

Spencer still looked confused. "I don't get it Sam. What are you talking about?"

"Edward told me about how you were before you lived with the Cullens," I explained. "I just need you to know that I don't hate you… I just see you more as a brother at this point than a… boyfriend."

Understanding swept across his face. I knew that this was hard for him to hear, but I also knew that he needed desperately to know. "There's no way that I can change your mind?" he whispered.

I shook my head. "Not at this point anyway. Things may change with time," I whispered in response. He nodded, and stood up from his place on the couch, and walked over to the door. I followed, expecting him to order me to leave.

Instead he opened the door, motioned for me to exit the room, followed me out, and led me to my room. I took the liberty of opening the door and then stepped inside.

"You need to sleep if you're going to be able to concentrate on reining in your power tomorrow," he informed me, and then left. When I tried to follow him out the door to find Jess he stopped me. "I will find your friend and tell her that you went to sleep. Now go."

"How did you know that I wanted to go and find Jess?" I asked. He laughed and pushed me back towards my room.

"Your thoughts were screaming at me. They all said, 'I need to find Jess and make sure that she's alright,'" he said, which shocked me even more.

"Okay… now you can read my mind?" I asked. Once again he laughed at me.

"You can too, if you try hard enough."

I turned on my heel, and shut the door in his face. Rude—I know—but I need some time alone to think. I could read his mind? Is that all I could do, or was there more? I concentrated on listening to Spencer's thoughts.

_Where is Jess? She's not in her room, oh! She's in the living room. "Jess? Um… Sam is in her room sleeping. She asked me to tell you so that you wouldn't worry."_

"_Thank you Spencer"_

Wow. I really could hear his thoughts. At least I knew that he went through with his promise. I was sitting on my bed, trying to decide whether or not to run to Jess and tell her about my new found ability. I decided not to—she could wait and find out later.

I climbed off of my bed and went over to the suitcase that Edward had brought up earlier. After opening it and pulling out my pajamas I changed and climbed into the bed. Within minutes I fell into a deep sleep.

Thankfully I didn't have anymore dreams about Bella's kidnapping. Actually, I didn't dream at all. It was the first night in a long time that I was able to get a full eight hours of sleep. My rest was cut short at eight hours though when a loud knock came from the direction of my door.

"What do you want now?" I complained, throwing a pillow at the closed door. The pillow only made it a few feet from the bed. I'm so pathetic.

"It's me Sam… Bella," the voice said. "Can I come in for a minute?"

I sat up and then answered, "Oh, uh… sure Bella, sorry." The door opened, and Bella stepped in before closing it behind her. She was carrying a tray of food.

"Here's you breakfast. Esme made it," she said as she set the tray down on the bed in front of me.

"Thanks Bella. You really didn't have to do this… I could have made my own breakfast you know," I laughed. When ever I was over at the Cullen's house they always treated me like royalty.

"It's not a problem Sam," Bella said. "Esme brought some up to Jess too." I was relieved to hear that everyone was making sure that Jess was happy.

"Oh good," I said. I really was glad that Jess wasn't being forgotten.

"When you finish, get dressed and meet everyone downstairs. Carlisle has the day off and wants you and Spencer to work on your power thing," she said as she rolled her eyes. I agreed to her request, and started to eat the breakfast that Esme made.

I finished the breakfast quickly, and changed into some comfortable clothes. Jess stepped out of her room at the same time I did, so we walked down stairs together. Just as Bella had said, everyone was waiting for us in the living room.

Carlisle was standing with Spencer at what seemed to be the head of the group. I went over and joined them, while Jess stayed behind with Esme. They were getting along well—I guess it was because they were both mothers, and could relate the best.

I stood on the opposite side of Carlisle than Spencer, and waited for him to tell us what to do. "Okay, now that everyone is here, we need to figure out what all Spencer and Sam can do. Sam, Spencer, can you both stand in front of me please?" he asked.

Spencer and I both walked over to where Carlisle had pointed. "Alright, now we need to see if physical contact is required for your powers to work," he started. "Sam, I want you to imagine that Spencer is in the kitchen… see if you can get him to go there. Spencer, you aren't to try to move. Instead you are just to stand here and not think about anything."

I closed my eyes, and imagined Spencer standing in the middle of the kitchen. I heard a 'hey' and then opened my eyes. Spencer was no where to be seen. Edward was doubled over laughing, as was Alice. Apparently, Spencer was now standing in the middle of the kitchen—with his hands and feet bound together with heavy chains.

That wasn't what I had imagined, but at least he was in the kitchen. "Spencer, were you thinking that she would chain you up, or was that Sam's doing?" Bella giggled, trying to compose herself.

"That was me!" I heard Spencer call from the kitchen. This time, I started laughing.

"Why did you imagine that I would chain you up?" I managed to say between giggles. I may not love the guy, but I wasn't mean enough to try to chain him up.

I heard metal snap, and then Spencer came walking back into the room. "It just crossed my mind the second before I was… teleported," he laughed along with the rest of us.

Carlisle was still laughing when he said, "Alright, I think that maybe we should take a break from this for an hour or two so that we can all gain some self control."

Everyone agreed since no one was going to stop laughing anytime soon. We all retreated to out rooms, and tried harder than ever to compose ourselves. It was a few hours before the random fits of giggles all died away.

* * *

**_I hope that you liked this chapter! If you want me to update again this week, REVIEW!! If I don't get any reviews than I won't update. The more reviews I get the sooner I update, so review!!_**


	9. Chapter 8

**I don't own Twilight, or 1-800-WHERE-R-YOU. **

**Sadly, I never will.**

_**Previously: **__"Why did you imagine that I would chain you up?" I managed to say between giggles. I may not love the guy, but I wasn't mean enough to try to chain him up._

_I heard metal snap, and then Spencer came walking back into the room. "It just crossed my mind the second before I was… teleported," he laughed along with the rest of us._

_Carlisle was still laughing when he said, "Alright, I think that maybe we should take a break from this for an hour or two so that we can all gain some self control."_

_Everyone agreed since no one was going to stop laughing anytime soon. We all retreated to out rooms, and tried harder than ever to compose ourselves. It was a few hours before the random fits of giggles all died away._

**Chapter 8**

The rest of the day was… uneventful. No one stopped randomly laughing for a good half hour, and even then there was no way Spencer and I were going to get any work done. I did talk to Spencer for a little while though.

I sat down on my bed, and tried to think about what else we should test with these powers tomorrow. I knew that I could "teleport" Spencer, and then he could add on his own little effects, but what about everyone else? Could I teleport them too?

While I was going over different possibilities in my head, I heard a soft knock on the door. I had no idea who it was—since _I _ don't have super vampire hearing—so I just said a simple "Come in."

I wasn't all that shocked when Spencer came walking through the door, and sat down on the bed next to me. I was surprised though when he set a tray of food on my lap. I had completely forgotten about lunch. "Esme asked me to bring this to you," he explained. I nodded, and started to pick at the food on the tray.

"You know, you should write down some of those ideas," he suggested, but when I stared at him—completely confused—he continued, "I can read your mind, remember? You should write down the ideas of things to test. I can help you if you want."

I nodded, considering I had a mouthful of food, and stood to get a pad of paper and a pen. Spencer beat me to it of course, and pulled me back down to where I was sitting before. I rolled my eyes, and took the paper and pen from his out stretched hands.

"Alright, what should I write down first?" I asked, since I really had no idea where to start. He just shrugged, so I wrote down the first thing that crossed my mind. "Are our powers limited to only ourselves, or can we use them on other people," I said aloud as I wrote the same thing on the paper. Spencer nodded, and so I continued with my list.

"What else can we do?" I wrote down, but Spencer just laughed. When I looked up at him, as if to ask him what was so funny, he shook his head, and motioned for me to continue.

I added a few more things to the list, and then handed it to Spencer. He looked it over once more, nodded, and then handed it back to me. "You keep it to give it to Carlisle tomorrow, I'll just loose it," he told me.

"Fine, was that all you wanted?" I inquired, wishing that he would stay a little longer and talk. He nodded, and then pointed at his eyes, which I noticed were now a pitch black, so I eagerly let him go. If he needed to hunt, I was not going to be the human to stand in his way.

Since the day was only half over, I went to find Jess in the kitchen with Esme and Bella. Their eyes, I noted, were a light gold, so I knew it was safe to be with them. They must have hunted last night. I sat down on one of the stools that were by the counter, and listened to the conversation that my three friends were having.

Unfortunately, they were talking about home décor, which was not a conversation that I wanted to be a part of. Instead of sticking around in the kitchen, I went and found Edward sitting at his piano, picking out a new song on the keys.

"Hey Sam," he greeted me as I came to sit next to him on the black bench.

"Hi Edward," I could tell that he was just as bored as I was, so I decided to ask him about what he was playing.

When he answered, he seemed hesitant, and once his explanation was out, I realized why. "It's one of the new songs that I've been working on. From when Spencer first got here, to now. It actually has lyrics if you want to sing along with it, they were written so that you could sing them."

I nodded eagerly, I wanted something to do, and I also wanted to know Spencer's entire story. Edward handed me the music, and started to play. The song started out slow, and depressing. The lyrics were just as depressing as the accompaniment, and I finally got a feeling of how Spencer really felt when he first moved in with the Cullens.

Then the song changed dramatically. I figured that that was when I came to stay with the Cullens for this short time, since now the song was… more hopeful, and upbeat. It was still sad though, and I found myself just listening to the piano, instead of singing along. Abruptly, the piano stopped playing, and I turned to Edward to ask what was wrong.

He read the expression on my face, and laughed at me. "That's as far as the story has come. It wont be finished until you decide to leave, or to stay," he shrugged. That made sense; the real story wasn't over yet, so the song wasn't either. The hardest part for me was that I decided the out come.

By the time Edward and I finished at the piano, the rest of my day had gone. I found myself presented with dinner, courtesy of Esme, and then sent off to bed. I changed, climbed into the bed, and once again found myself in a deep, and restless sleep.

Unlike last night, I dreamt. I dreamt about Bella… again. When I woke up I was covered in sweat, and the whole family was standing next to me with worried expressions.

"What happened, Sam?" Spencer voiced, since everyone else was still silent. I shook my head, and buried my face in my hands. I could barely hear everyone walk quietly out of my room, knowing that I wasn't going to give an explanation as of right now. I was too tired and shaken to even talk.

Unfortunately, Spencer didn't know that. I felt him sit down next to me on the bed like he had before, and put an ice cold hand on my shoulder. I turned and looked at him, wondering what he wanted.

"I saw the whole dream Sam," he whispered, almost too quiet for me to hear. I nodded, and buried my face in his shoulder to try to hide from all of my problems. It was nice to know that I had someone that knew everything I did, and could tell the others without me having to relive my dream.

I must have fallen back to sleep then, because the next thing I knew I was laying in my bed, and Spencer was no where to be found. I took advantage of my empty room, and showered, dressed, and then went down stairs. Waiting on the kitchen counter was a wonderful breakfast, and the rest of the family… including Jess.

And a livid Michael.

**I hope you liked that chapter… I promise to actually **_**update soon**_** this time, I've had a lot going on with school, and can't find a whole lot of time to write. I know that this chapter was kind of short, but I'll do my best to update as soon as I possibly can! **

**REVIEW!!**


	10. Chapter 9

_**Previously: **__I must have fallen back to sleep then, because the next thing I knew I was laying in my bed, and Spencer was no where to be found. I took advantage of my empty room, and showered, dressed, and then went down stairs. Waiting on the kitchen counter was a wonderful breakfast, and the rest of the family… including Jess._

_And a livid Michael._

**Chapter 9**

I groaned mentally. What was Michael doing back here? I thought Edward made sure he went back to Indiana. Well, there's only one way to find out.

"Michael, what are you doing back? I thought I told you it was too dangerous for you to be here?" I asked, seriously angry that he went against all of my warnings.

Michael stood from the chair he was sitting in, and took a step closer to me. "I couldn't let you stay here with him!" he roared, pointing at Spencer. As much as that hurt me, I knew that his words had hurt Spencer even more.

Spencer's thoughts were livid. The whole time that I was thinking about Michael's words his thoughts were screaming things like, _How dare he come here and insult her like that! Has he no trust in her what so ever?_ Right now I was seriously thinking that Spencer would be a whole lot better for me.

Wait! How could I say that? I loved Michael, didn't I? Now I wasn't so sure. He wasn't acting like a good boyfriend should. I knew that I still loved him, but I also knew that I had to do whatever it took to keep him safe… no matter who I chose in the end.

"Michael, I want you to leave," I whispered. He looked shocked, and tried to protest, but I didn't give him the chance. "Now, Michael. If you can't trust me alone with _friends_ then I really don't think that we should be together."

Just saying those few words felt so final… it hurt. I could tell it pained Michael too. He hung his head, apologized, and sulked out of the house. His taxi, or whatever had brought him here, had already left, so I asked Edward to take him back to the airport.

Jess seemed to think for a minute before coming over to me. "I would have done the same thing Sam. I'm really sorry, and ashamed, for the way that he treated you just then. I thought he knew better than to do that," she whispered. I simply nodded, and dragged myself back up to my room.

A few concerned people—vampires—came and knocked on my door, but I never let any of them in. I just sat quietly in the middle of my bed, and thought about what just happened. I just _dumped_ Michael. I couldn't believe it.

Eventually, I heard the door open. There was no warning knock, it just opened. Bella walked in, and sat down beside me. "Carlisle wants to know if you're up to working on your powers?" she asked softly and hesitantly.

I just nodded silently, and walked down the stairs with Bella. Just like before, everyone was waiting for me. Apparently this was a family interest… watching Spencer and me learn how to use these powers. I took the list that we made previously out of my pocket, and handed it to Carlisle.

He read it over once, and then turned to where Spencer and I were standing. "Why don't we start with the first one? Are your powers limited only to yourselves, or can they be used on others as well?" he suggested. I agreed, and so did Spencer, so we proceeded to find out whether or not our powers worked on people besides ourselves.

Emmett decided to be the person that we would test on. First Spencer tried to teleport him to the kitchen, like I had done to him, without success. Then I tried. Same results. When Spencer and I linked hands though, and _both_ tried to teleport Emmett, it worked.

We heard Emmett's scream of surprise, and then it quieted until he was in the kitchen, where he screamed again. I couldn't help it… I laughed. Seriously, how could I _not_ laugh when a vampire as big and strong as Emmett screams like a little girl? I wasn't the only one laughing either. Rosalie was also doubled over in laughter at her husband's predicament.

Once the two of us were done laughing, Carlisle looked down at the list again. "Okay… how about this one? Can you two change your appearances? And I'm going to add a little bit more to this one… can you change other's appearances?"

I shrugged, closed my eyes, and imagined myself with short black hair, bright green eyes, and wearing a floor-length black dress. I was depressed all right? I just ditched my boyfriend! Black seemed like a good color.

When I opened my eyes I heard a collective gasp. Everyone stared at Spencer, and then me. Spencer had made himself have dark brown hair, with bright red streaks that went down just past his ear, he had stunning blue eyes, and was wearing all, well… black. Apparently, we _can_ change our appearances.

I looked at Spencer for a minute, and then asked, "Why did you give yourself blue eyes?"

He laughed, and replied, "My eyes were blue when I was human." I nodded, and then changed back into my normal self.

Carlisle nodded, and then motioned for one of us to try to change Edward's appearance. I let Spencer try first, and just as I had come to expect, it didn't work. I didn't even bother trying to do it on my own; I just took Spencer's hand, and imagined that Edward had hot pink hair, red eyes, and pink and red clothing.

When I finally got the courage to open my eyes, I laughed. Hard. Edward was standing in the middle of the room… with pink hair, red eyes, a pink shirt, and red pants. I almost felt sorry for him. Pink was definitely not his color. Still holding Spencer's hand, I imagined that Edward was his own self again, while laughing I might add.

He went and took his place next to Bella while Carlisle read off our next task. The rest of the day continued in the same way… and we found that Spencer and I could do anything to ourselves, or each other without physical contact. Anything that we did to others had to be done with physical contact. We could do pretty much anything you can imagine… our powers were practically unlimited.

Eventually, Esme noticed that both Jess and I were yawning, and getting extremely tired, so she ordered us off to bed. We both went eagerly… after grabbing something to eat from the kitchen.

Once I was safely in my room, I collapsed on my bed and fell into a horrifying sleep. Tanya had decided to rush her plans. As of now… Bella had two weeks until she was taken, as opposed to the original two _months_ she had planned before.

_**I hope you liked it! I promised I would update soon, and this was pretty quickly if you ask me. I was seriously crying when I wrote this! I know you probably hate me for splitting up Michael and Sam, but let's face it. It had to happen. This won't be the last of Michael though… He'll be back eventually. Review! **_


	11. Chapter 10

_**Previously: **__Once I was safely in my room, I collapsed on my bed and fell into a horrifying sleep. Tanya had decided to rush her plans. As of now… Bella had two weeks until she was taken, as opposed to the original two months she had planned before._

**Chapter 10**

I woke up to a knock at my bedroom door. There stood Bella, once again, with a tray containing my breakfast. It smelled—and tasted—wonderful. After I knew that everyone was in the living room, I decided to tell them the news that I had.

"Hey everyone? I need to tell you something," I said, silencing the room immediately. "Tanya changed her plans. We don't have as much time as I had originally hoped."

Carlisle nodded, and stalked off to his study. I noticed Edward tense, and so did Bella. No one said anything, so I walked back up to my room.

I couldn't believe that we only had two weeks until Bella would be kidnapped. Although, I did hope that we would be able to prevent that from ever happening. I knew that Bella would be a nervous wreck soon.

I sat just thinking for what seemed like hours before I heard a soft knock on the door. This was becoming a normal thing for me.

"Hey, Sam… can I come in?" It was Spencer. I knew that I really wanted to sit and think some more, but then again, there was another part of me that was screaming to let him in.

I finally gave in to the side that said to let him come in. I wanted to think, but I also wanted some one to share my thoughts with. "Come in," I thought, just to see if he was paying attention to my thoughts. He was of course, and before I knew it he was sitting on the bed next to me, waiting for me to say something.

"Are you alright?" he finally asked after a few minutes of silence. I nodded, and sighed heavily. There was nothing I could do to stop him from questioning me.

"Yeah, I will be. It's just hard to have to be the bearer of bad news all the time, you know?" I explained. Today really had been hard on me. Edward and Bella weren't in their usual high spirits, and I certainly didn't want to cut in on their time together now that they only had two weeks left… and after that, who knows what would happen.

Spencer nodded sadly, I suppose he knew how I felt. "Just be glad that you can help," Spencer suggested, "There's no one else here that could have told us anything like this, save Alice. But even Alice wasn't able to tell us anything. Tanya knows that once a decision is made, Alice can see it. What she doesn't know is that you know what she's going to do before she knows herself."

I thought about what he said. He was right, of course. I needed to stop feeling so bad about telling Edward and Bella that Tanya was coming. It was going to happen, but whether or not her plan pulls through is completely up to us. Just sitting there, with Spencer on my right, and my thoughts filling every extra space of the room, I realized that if anything was going to get better, it needed to start here. With me.

I could help the most in this situation, and I could help even more with Spencer helping me out. A plan—a good plan—needs to be made, and I have to know exactly what I can do. I looked over to where Spencer was sitting, mentally questioning whether he heard my train of thought.

He nodded, and said quickly, "I agree."

Okay, so there's another chapter. Sorry it's so short, but I really didn't even have enough time to type all of that out. I hope to update again soon, but if I don't, I'm apologizing in advance. The next chapter will be better. There'll be more of Sam's powers, and a plan (I hope). Anyway, please review…


	12. Explanation Just a Note :

Okay, sorry this is just a note, but since a few people have been confused with the whole Cullenvampire thing, I figured I sho

Okay, sorry this is just a note, but since a few people have been confused with the whole Cullenvampire thing, I figured I should explain that NOW so that it's not a problem in the future.

The whole Cullen family (except Spencer) belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. She is the author of the Twilight Series. (Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, soon to be Breaking Dawn, and hopefully Midnight Sun.) If you want to finish my story without being totally confused, I suggest that you go and read the series. They are all awesome, and will make things a lot clearer.

People suggested that I make a family tree, but I don't see how that would help any. Every single one of the Cullens is from a different family, and most of them are from completely different time periods. You have to understand that vampires live forever.

The only other thing that I can say is that I hope that I'll be updating with a real chapter soon, but I don't know how soon that will really be. I have state testing at school for the next week, so don't be expecting anything until that is over.


	13. Chapter 11

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update... I've had a lot going on. I hope this chapter satisfies everyone. I promise I'll update sooner this time!**

It's been three days since my epiphany, and so far nothing has changed

It's been three days since my epiphany, and so far nothing has changed. I have no plan, and no one has been jumping up and down with an idea. I think that it's time I went for a long, silent walk with my new partner in crime.

"Spencer!" I yelled, knowing he could hear me even if I whispered. In seconds though, he was standing at the foot of the stairs, staring at me expectantly. "I'm going for a walk to try to come up with a plan. Want to come along and help?"

I waited for a total of .25 seconds before I got an excited "yes" from Spencer. I already knew that he would come of course, but at least I gave him the option. We walked silently out of the house, and into the surrounding forest. Hopefully the serenity of the woods would give me some space to think. More than anything I wanted to just break down and cry. The emotional stress of this situation was only starting to creep up on me, and I didn't think I was ready for it.

Spencer seemed to get the fact that I wanted to be alone in my thoughts, because he stayed quiet until I was done thinking. We walked for a good twenty minutes before I finally broke the silence. "We need to think of _something!_" I whined. Like I said, the stress was catching up. I looked up into Spencer's eyes, and immediately looked down. His eyes were full of so much emotion I couldn't even begin to comprehend.

The only few emotions that really stood out to me were pity, for the situation that we were all in… and probably pity for me having to deal with being the bearer of bad news, adoration, which surprised me. I knew that Spencer was close to me, and that I _might_ be starting to care for him, but I never thought that maybe he could return my feelings. And the last was determination. He was determined to make things better with his family, determined to do as much as he could to help defeat Tanya and her evil ways.

After a few seconds, he responded to my whining. "I know we need to think of something… but why don't we find a quiet place to sit down and think first. We can't go much farther this way, the La Push boundary line isn't too far up ahead."

I nodded in understanding. The Cullens weren't allowed to set foot on the tribe's land, and quite frankly, neither was I. I had run into some of the kids down there once before. They made it clear that if I was with the Cullens, I wasn't welcome past the boundary line. Edward never would explain to me _why_ they weren't allowed there though. I suppose I'll be left wondering until the time comes for me to find out.

Spencer and I walked for a few more minutes, and then sat down on a fallen log, covered in soft green moss. It looked just like the rest of this forest, green. There was no brown… just oceans of moss color _green_. It was kind of depressing, really. Anyway, we sat down, and waited for someone to break the silence. Although, neither of us knew that another mythical creature would be the one to break the silence.

(A/N: I thought about just leaving it there…. But I want to know what happens next too, so I'll keep going.)

I felt Spencer tense beside me, and watched as he moved protectively in front of me. I thought I heard him growl too, although I couldn't be sure. I saw a flash of grey, and then watched curiously as a young, Native American girl stepped out from behind the trees.

She was fairly short, near Bella's height, I suppose, and had long wavy black hair that fell just bellow her waist. Her eyes were an earthy brown, and her expression…. was deadly. This confused me. How could such a beautiful girl just step out of the woods and hate us, before even saying so much as hello? Spencer didn't seem surprised though, so I figured it was something to do with us not being allowed on La Push Territory.

Cautiously, I stepped around to the side of Spencer, so that I was in full view of the girl. I wanted more than anything to give this child a piece of my mind. Unfortunately for me, that only made her gaze colder. Unfortunately for her, it only made me want to give her a piece of my mind even more.

I squared my shoulders, and took a step forward. Spencer tried to grab me to hold me back, but I quickly discovered another helpful new power. Just as Spencer was about to grab hold of my arm, everything but his neck and head froze. I almost burst out laughing at the sight of him looking around trying to see how he had managed to freeze in such an awkward position… but then I remembered that I wanted to talk to the strange girl that was now in front of me.

I took a deep breath, and stated clearly, and politely… well, sort of, "Who are you?" Mystery girl smirked at me, and then sat carefully on the log behind Spencer. I applauded her skills at annoying him, if nothing else. Sensing no danger, I walked around and sat across from her. Before long I could hear Spencer trying to get me to come around so that he could at least see me, but I was too curious about this stranger to pay any attention.

"My name is Sarah Uley. May I ask you the same?" she asked quietly. I stared; puzzled as to why she was so polite all of the sudden, but pushed that thought aside.

She asked for my name, so I would give it to her. There seemed to be no harm in letting her simply know who I was. "I'm Samantha Bristialli, but I go by Sam. And this is my friend Spencer…"

"Cullen," she spat, "I know who _he_ is." I stared wide-eyed at her sudden display. It didn't make sense that she could be kind and polite one second, and then so cruel the next.

"Just out of curiosity," I started, my temper starting to take over, "What do you have against Spencer here? He didn't do anything to you." At least I didn't think he did anything to Sarah. But then again… I hadn't known him very long.

"_He_ may not have done anything to me, but his kind are not trusted here," she sneered. It was so confusing… yet so painfully obvious. She was one of the kids from La Push. She didn't like us—or more specifically _Spencer_—being so close to the border. This realization only brought on a whole new round of questions.

I would start with the one that had been bothering me since I found out about the Cullen's secret so many years ago. "Why do you hate the Cullens so much? And more importantly, what do you mean by 'their kind'? The Cullens may not be considered normal, but they're people just like the rest of us."

I could almost hear Spencer rolling his eyes. "She knows what we are Sam… she's not human either," he sighed.

Oh. Well that changed things now didn't it. If this girl was not human, I will find out as much as I can about her before Spencer and I leave.

Curiosity killed the cat, you know…

**So? did it satisfy everyone? Will Sarah help or hurt the situation? It's up to you... I need help deciding!! I could do a lot with the story either way. **

**_REVIEW _**

* * *


	14. Take Over

I'm looking for someone to take over this story for me

I'm looking for someone to take over this story for me. I can't really concentrate on writing right now, and I feel really bad about not updating. If you guys are willing to wait a long time between updates, I may consider continuing, but I will make no guarantees. If I think that someone is qualified to finish this story, I will tell them where I thought it was headed, and let them finish it. I just can't keep writing right now guys… believe me when I say I am REALLY sorry.


End file.
